Maura's Dream
by RoxiWright
Summary: post 3x2 Maura is having dreams about Jane as she recovers and not just in her sleep will she confront Jane and tell her about these dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I'm only saying this once and only here IP obviously own none of these characters. they belong to their respective owners. I'm just playing with them.

* * *

_Jane grinned at Maura. She knew what the look in Jane's eyes meant she'd seen it directed at her enough times to fully comprehend lust, she was just not accustomed to seeing that particular look in her best friends eyes. _

"_I can't take it anymore" Jane said in a much huskier tone than normal "Maur, we've been dodging it for months and I can't take it anymore." She backed the blonde into her desk. "If you don't want this then you better tell me now because when I start I don't plan on stopping."_

"_Jane." The blonde managed to rasp out just before their lips crashed together. To Maura it felt like the room was spinning. She was light headed and felt that were it not for Jane pressing her into the desk she would simply fall down due to the weakness in her knees. Jane pulled away to give them both a moment to catch their breath. _

_Maura tried in that moment to figure out what steps were taken to get them into the position they were currently in but no matter how hard she thought she couldn't recall any event before that moment. "Jane… why now?" _

"_I told you I couldn't take it anymore. I almost lost you again today Maur." Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist. "I can't lose you and never have had you. And never have told you how I really feel."_

"_How do you feel?" Maura asked almost worried to look Jane in the face._

"_I…" _

The sunlight is what woke Maura, it filtered in from her open curtains and ripped her from her dream. As she adjusted to the world around her she realized she could still feel an embarrassing reminder of her encounter with Jane within the realms of her dream. She gave out a very unladylike groan as she began limping towards the shower to clean herself up and prepare for the day ahead. Despite being on leave due to her injuries she knew that she couldn't just sit around and do nothing all day.

An hour later Maura was dressed in a pair of yoga pants and turquois sweater with her hair pulled back into a pony tail. She may have to take it easy but that didn't mean she couldn't at least do some gardening. She had a smear of dirt on her cheek and had been happily pulling weeds and planting new plants that she'd meant for a gardener to put in that day but she called and informed the company that she would be doing it on her own since she had some free time on her hands. She'd probably been working for hours before she was interrupted.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Jane asked easily as she kneeled down next to Maura and handed her the next plant in the lineup.

"This is restful Jane." Maura said in matter of fact kind of way trying to ignore her increased heart rate at Jane's proximity.

"If you say so." Jane laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Lunch break, I thought you might want some company or something. I figured I'd come make you lunch if Ma hadn't already beat me to it." Jane grinned.

"Oh. That sounds lovely." Maura smiled pleased with her friends thoughtfulness.

"I thought so. So what do you think; grilled cheese or peanut butter and fluff?"

"Grilled cheese sounds wonderful Jane thank you."

"I'm on it. Did you want to come in with me while I make it or do you want me to bring it out here and we can have a picnic in your back yard."

Maura laughed. "A picnic in the back yard sounds great."

"Awesome." Jane smiled standing to leave "oh and Maur,"

"hmm?"

"I'm really glad we're friends again."

"Me too." Maura nodded as Jane walked into her kitchen.

_I could get used to this. Jane in the kitchen while I'm out here in the garden, or her stopping by on her lunch break when I'm not also working. It would be so easy with her if only she were more open to the idea. _Maura blushed as she realized exactly what she was thinking. "It's never going to happen." _even if that is what I want. Sometimes you can't be with the person you love. I said it about Ian and it applies here too. _Maura sighed getting lost in her thoughts causing the time to pass rather quickly.

Jane noticed Maura's lack of focus and took the opportunity to set out a blanket and grab a bottle of wine. "Maura, Lunch is ready." She smiled brightly as she tapped the dazed blonde on the shoulder.

"Already?"

"You've been kind of zoned out for a few minutes at least. I set up our picnic right over here. Come sit and eat with me. Take a break from gardening."

"Okay." Maura stood slowly and walked over to where Jane had put the blanket and wine she sat and waited. Jane carried over the plates and sat close to Maura despite all the room on the blanket.

"What are you thinking about in that big brain of yours?"

"I'm glad we're friends again. And I'm glad you're here, and so many more things that I'm not sure how to talk about."

"Well when you figure out how to talk about it I'm right here."

_That's the problem. I'm falling in love with you because you've always been right there beside me. And I don't know how to stay just friends with you after everything we've been through. I don't want to die and never have told you how I felt but I don't want you to run. _

"You know it'll get cold if you don't eat it soon."

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Maura took a bite of the sandwich.

They ate in a comfortable silence. Jane watched Maura though. She was worried about her smaller blonde friend. Maura seemed off. Normally she would be spouting of facts about the plants she'd been planting or she'd be talking about the cheese in her sandwich or the wine Jane had chosen. When they were finished eating Jane really wanted to linger but she knew she couldn't.

"I have to get back to work." Jane smiled. "Paperwork and all that" she leaned into Maura briefly as if to kiss the shorter woman but rocked back on her heels before Maura had time to react to the possibility. "See ya Maur."

"Bye Jane."


	2. Chapter 2

Maura hoped, as she watched the detective walk away from her, that Jane would return later that night. A large part of Maura wished that Jane would've skipped the rest of her work day to stay but Maura couldn't keep Jane away from her job unless she had a good reason. And while limping and being lonely might've been all Maura needed to convince Jane, she didn't feel like it was a good enough excuse. So Maura continued to garden until she was done planting the new plants.

It was early evening when she finished and naturally the first thing she did was take a long hot shower. She was still in the shower when Jane came in.

Jane smiled to herself when she heard the shower running. She knew it meant she had a little time to set up. She put the lasagna that her mother had made earlier that day into the oven to reheat and set the table. By the time Maura came out everything was set up and ready to be eaten. There was a salad and bread in the center and Jane had already placed each portion of the main meal on plates.

"Hey" Jane said smiling when Maura came out in clean house clothes. "How was the gardening?"

"I finished." Maura smiled as well. "I didn't think you'd be over again tonight I would've prepared something."

"It's alright Ma was gonna bring over the lasagna earlier today but I told her I already made you lunch and that I would just bring it over for dinner. I saw you were in the shower so I figured I would set up."

"That was very sweet of you." Maura blushed. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. I'm sorry about everything you know. I know I said I was less sorry yesterday… but I'm not." Jane looked down at her feet becoming uncharacteristically shy. "You mean a lot to me Maur. I hate fighting with you."

"I hate fighting with you too." Maura sat across from Jane. "So you're asking for forgiveness again with this meal?"

"A little bit yeah. Plus ma would'a just come over anyway and she's not good for recovery." Jane laughed trying to break the tension that built between them.

"I love your mother." Maura grinned as they dug into the food.

Jane simply rolled her eyes. "So did you figure out how to put into words what you were thinking about earlier?"

Maura blushed. She knew the words she wanted so desperately to say but she also knew that it would change everything. "I did." She frowned hoping Jane wouldn't push. "Are you planning on staying tonight?"

"I don't have any clothes here. And I have to work tomorrow. I'll go home tonight. Maybe sometime soon I'll stay again if you want me to. Or you could stay with me."

"I would like that."

"Okay" Jane nodded. They finished their meal so Jane started the dishes. Maura sat at the island watching because Jane told her she wasn't allowed to do anymore standing for the night. At least not the amount it would take to do the dishes. So she watched. _She looks good. Has she always looked this good? I really like having her in my kitchen. I like having her in my house. It feels like home with her here. Not to mention that dream. That kiss, I wonder if that's how it would really feel to kiss her. _

"Well, I should be going. Get better soon Maura." Jane pulled Maura into a hug briefly before heading out the door.

Maura watched Jane leave wistfully. She fed Bass and headed to her bed. She curled up on 'her side' of the bed wishing briefly that Jane was curled up with her. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

"_I'm home." Jane called putting her keys on the hook by the door. "Something smells good." _

_Maura was standing in the kitchen in only an apron. She turned towards Jane. "It's dinner. But I figured we could skip straight to dessert." She crooned at the taller woman. _

_Jane grinned, "Sounds perfect. I've missed you." She kissed Maura on the mouth then moved to her neck. Her hands ran over Maura's waist then hips. "You know dessert should be eaten at the table" she winked and lifted Maura up who happily wrapped her legs around Jane._

_Jane put Maura down on the table and pulled the apron off of Maura leaving her bare. When Jane knelt down in front of her Maura knew what was coming, the thought alone was more than enough to have her soaked. The detective kissed the inside of her thigh._

"_You taste good Maur." Jane said just before lapping at Maura's wet folds up to her swollen clit._

_Maura moaned at the contact. "Oh god Jane, Please." She begged feeling pathetic for needing the brunette as much as she did. She knew she was going to last very long with how skilled Jane was. "Jane. I'm gonna…" she couldn't even finish what she was going to say._

Maura woke up in a sweat still coming down from her orgasm. She buried her face in her pillow. _I can't believe I just had that dream about my best friend. _She turned to look at her clock when she noticed her room was still very dark. _Only three in the morning, _she groaned a second time. She laid in bed for an hour longer attempting to meditate herself back to sleep but it didn't work.

At four thirty she got up and took a shower washing away any physical reminder of her dream. But the memory was still there matter how much she wished it wasn't. When she finally got out of the shower she made her way to her couch and turned on discovery channel. She wasn't invested in the program on so it was just dull enough to lull her back to sleep.

She was still asleep on her couch when Jane came in later that morning. She smiled down at the blonde. Before she even registered what she was doing she'd bent down and kissed Maura's forehead. "Hey sleepy head wake up." She said softly brushing Maura's hair off her cheek.

"Jane?" Maura asked softly eyes still closed. "What are you doing here?

"I came to make sure you didn't need anything today."

"You." Maura mumbled pulling Jane down to her. "Stay with me today. Skip work. I want you."

Jane was grateful that Maura still had her eyes closed because there was no way to hide the blush on her face. "You're still asleep. Come on Maur let's get you back to bed." She picked Maura up bridal style and carried her back to her bed. "I'll be back at lunch time to check on you."

Maura gave a sleepy pout but didn't put up a fight as Jane laid her in her bed and pulled the covers over her.

When Maura woke up for the second time and found herself in bed she couldn't help but briefly wonder how she got there before she remembered embarrassing herself. _Oh god I really said that. _She ran a hand through her hair frustrated with her own actions.

She had a bowl of oatmeal and an apple before feeding Bass. As she sat she couldn't help but picturing Jane sitting across from her reading the sports section. "Bass. I want her to be here. This place doesn't feel like home without her."

Bass stared up at Maura silently and Maura stared back. "Is it so wrong?"

"Maura, are you awake?" Jane called from the front door.

"I am. I'm in the kitchen." Maura frowned. _She should be at work still it's not even noon yet. _"What are you doing here?"

"I uh…" Jane ran a hand through her tangled curls. "Well I asked for the day off. I was falling asleep at my desk anyway."

"So why'd you come over here?"

"I wanted to spend the day with my best friend." Jane sighed. "Look we'll order in for lunch and I'll cook dinner. I wanted to be here alright so top asking why."

"Okay." Maura couldn't help but smile at the detective.

"Now are you gonna come over here and sit with me or am I going to have to carry you?"

"I'll walk."

The happiness Maura felt at having Jane in her house with her like she'd been imagining was rivaled only by the nervousness she felt at sitting close to Jane with all the new feelings she felt.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter. **

**Anyway. I'm not the most pleased with this chapter to be honest but it's not awful. Thanks for reading please keep reviewing.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Jane pulled Maura's legs onto her lap and turned on a movie. She began kneading the blonde's feet gently. Maura sighed contentedly.

"I…" Jane started rather shyly. "I brought my overnight bag. I was wondering if you still wanted me to stay tonight."

The medical examiner looked at her friend. "I would like that" she replied before she even realized what she was saying. "If you wanted to." She amended.

Jane simply nodded and turned her attention back to the movie. She was more than happy just to be near her best friend again. _She's adorable. She's so focused and engaged with the movie. I like having her like this with me. I could get really used to this I think. _Jane suddenly frowned at her own thoughts. _Best friend Jane, Best friend. That's all nothing more, we've only just stop fighting and here I am checking on her and skipping work for her._

Maura and Jane watched movies together the entire day stopping only twice to pay for take-out, Jane's treat both times despite Maura's protest. They even ate from the container upon Jane's insistence.

After several movies Maura could feel herself falling asleep. She looked over to Jane and noticed the brunette was also falling asleep

Maura yawned, "I go back to work tomorrow so we should probably go to sleep now."

"Desk work, you can't stand long enough to do a full autopsy." Jane insisted trying her hardest not to yawn.

"I can take breaks. My work isn't nearly as rigorous or physically demanding as yours." She paused as if thinking about it. "at least not on my legs."

"Maura I don't want you hurting yourself."

"I won't hurt myself, my leg is fine." Maura yawned again. "I'll even walk to my bedroom without limping."

"If you can do that I might be more comfortable with you being in the morgue again. But not in the field." _I don't want you hurt. I can't stand to see you hurting anymore. _

"Fair enough." Maura stood slowly. "You know it's really not that bad." She took a deep breath prepared to fight off the pain so that she could walk to her bedroom. Jane followed close enough behind to catch the Blonde if she fell but far enough that she was showing confidence in her ability to make it to her bedroom alone.

Maura frowned the pain was becoming harder to take she grunted a little.

"You don't have to do this. I can carry you." Jane said softly _I like carrying you. You're soft and warm and so light. _

"I can do it."

"I know you can. I just don't want you to hurt yourself." Jane frowned when Maura kept walking despite her obvious pain. "You can do it Maur. I believe you so you can do autopsies if you want. Now let me help you."

"Okay." She relented. Jane had Maura's arm over her shoulder in mere seconds. "Jane…" Maura looked down as she hopped along. "will you stay with me tonight?"

"I thought I already said yes to that" Jane chuckled.

"I meant… with me. In my room. Normally you sleep in the guest room."

"Oh." Jane blushed. "Yeah, just let me go change and stuff."

"I'll be waiting." Maura smiled.

Jane didn't know whether she wanted to cheer or groan at the fact that Maura wanted her in her bed. _Best friend. Best friend. Best friend. _she repeated endlessly in her head as she went through her evening routine. When Jane walked back into the bedroom Maura was already snuggled under the blankets with her eye closed.

"Meditating?" she asked crawling in next to her.

"Just trying to relax." Maura smiled. "You should try it."

Jane smiled as well and closed her eyes. "I know how to relax."

"Goodnight Jane."

Jane yawned, "Night Maura."

It didn't take either woman long to drift off into a deep sleep after saying goodnight.

"_I love you." Maura whispered shyly before leaning in and kissing Jane. "I've loved you for a long time. And I know that I'm probably not who you imagined wanting to spend your life with. But I'm glad I am that person."_

"_You're exactly who I imagined spending my life with Maura."Jane smiled kissing the smaller woman again. Her lips moved down to Maura's neck gently sucking and nipping in a way that she knew would cause her to moan. She pulled the straps of Maura's dress down exposing a lacy black bra. "God you're gorgeous."_

_Maura began unbuttoning Jane's shirt clumsily, trying to expose as much skin as possible. "Mmm Jane I need you please."_

_Jane skillfully unhooked Maura's bra and shoved the dress the rest of the way off touching and kissing Maura all over. "I love you so much Maura."_

Jane woke up before the alarm clock because of her dream. The first thing she registered was an uncomfortable amount of wetness in her underwear. The second thing was that she was not in the same position she fell asleep in. she had her arms wrapped around Maura's waist. One of her legs was wedged between the blondes. She'd never been the first to wake up so she didn't know if the cuddling was a common thing but she did know that she was comfortable in the position she was in. She didn't know, however, whether Maura would appreciate their position as much as she was so she untangled herself from the medical examiner and sat up prepared to begin her day.

Jane sighed wishing she could stay in her blissful dream even just a moment longer but she knew that it was only a dream. _A great dream, with embarrassing side effects, _she thought with a sigh.

She headed to the shower turning the water down to as cold as she could stand to cool herself off before having to deal with Maura again. Her mind fought her though and kept replaying the dream in her head. She sighed and rested her head against the shower wall embarrassed as her hand traveled down over her stomach to her wetness. She tried to block everything about was she was doing out of her mind. She bit into her bottom lip to keep from making a sound as she came. _I can't believe I just got myself off in her shower while thinking about her no less. How am I going to look at her? _She frowned as she dried off and put on her favorite suit.

"Jane? Are you in there?" Maura asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah," she said spitting out a mouth full of toothpaste

"I'm coming in." she said before she walked in with just a towel on causing Jane to drop her toothbrush.

"I'm just gonna finish up in the guest bathroom." Jane blushed hurrying out.

When Maura was finally finished with her morning routine Jane had already made both up a cup of coffee and was ready to leave. "Ready to go Maur?"

"I'm ready to go." Maura smiled.

Jane avoided eye contact. She was grateful that they decided to drive separately. _I knew it. I can't even look at her without imaging her naked and on top of me. How the hell am I going to work with her, it was hard enough when we were fighting I haven't got any idea how I'm going to deal with work if I'm thinking of her like that. _Jane groaned as she pulled up into her parking spot just after Maura. She watched the M. E. get out of her car. _It's gonna be a long day. _

* * *

**So I really wanted to give more of Jane's perspective I'm not to sure on how I did despite being much more like Jane than Maura IRL. As always thank you very much for reading and reviewing. you guys are the reason I am able to come up with new chapters. **_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Jane followed Maura down to the morgue just to make sure she got there okay. _If I look at her she'll know… she'll do that facial expression reading thing and she'll just know that all I can think about is shoving her against this elevator wall and taking her. _She frowned.

"You'll be okay?" Jane asked when they reached the bottom floor. She looked everywhere except for at the blonde next to her.

"I'll be fine. My pain has significantly decreased." Maura managed to catch Jane's eye for a moment. She recognized the worried expression and smiled. "I'll sit when I need to."

Jane nodded. "You know how to reach me if you need anything at all." She pushed the button to head up but just before the door closed she put her hand in the way to stop it. "It's good to have you back Maura."

Jane made her way to her desk in s bit of a daze. _Is being close to her always going to be this hard from now on, _She couldn't help but wonder. She pulled at her hair twirling it is slowly before she realized what she was doing Maura's voice ran through her head 'That's a sign of sexual frustration.' Jane groaned and pulled her hand away from her hair looking at it as if it had betrayed her. _Stupid hair, stupid hand, stupid frustration._

"You okay Jane?" Frost ask looking at his partner with concern. "You seem kind of out of it."

"Fine, I'm fine. Maura insisted on coming back in today. I'm just worried her leg isn't healed enough."

"I don't know if you've noticed this Jane but Maura is kind of a genius and a doctor. I think she probably knows what she can and can't handle. Don't worry about her so much." Frost shook his head with a chuckle. "Besides it's not like she's out in the field examining bodies. She's got some paperwork to catch up on just like you."

Jane grumbled at that but she couldn't help but smile a little at her partner. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Frost grinned. "I'm glad you and the Doc are friends again. You're much better as a team when you're not fighting."

"I'm glad we are too." Jane admitted easily. "Now get back to your own paper work or get me some coffee."

Frost chuckled again but went back to his paper work diligently. Jane tried to focus on the work in front of her but she found her mind wandering to her friend. The problem was the longer she thought about the blonde the less innocent her thoughts became. She stared blankly in front of her imagining Maura sitting on her desk with her legs crossed, her dress was short so it would ride up and expose just a hint of pale, smooth looking thigh. She could imagine running her hand over the skin there and reaching under the dress and running her fingers over the outside of Maura's panties. She could almost hear the whimper that her actions would cause. Jane bit her bottom lip to hold back a groan.

Her fantasy was beginning to move into much more dangerous territory when Korsak shocked her out of her daze with a put on the back. "Hey Jane I heard the Doc was back. Have you seen her yet today?"

Jane felt her cheeks warm a bit, "Yeah we came in at the same time a few hours ago." She shrugged.

"That's great. Why don't ya take her to lunch or something? I'm sure she is just as bored as us up here." Korsak gave the kind of smile Jane had labeled as his 'I'm up to something smile.' But instead of arguing with the older man she gave a sigh and stood.

"I don't know what you're up to but anything is better than paperwork."

Frost snickered. "You want to be down there anyway even if he is up to something."

Jane glared at her partner. "I'll be back up later give me a call if anything interesting happens."

"Yeah sure. Say hi to the Doc for us."

_I did want to see her anyway. I always want to see her. Besides if I didn't go down they'd think we were still fighting. Or worse. Still I don't know if this is a good idea with the way I've been imagining her. _Jane frowned as she hit the button to the basement level. _Best friend, best friend, best freind. I just need to keep that in mind and I'll be fine. _She repeated this up until the moment when she walked into Maura's office and saw her studying something on her computer. _She's adorable._ Jane smiled and leaned against the doorframe content to wait until Maura noticed her.

"Jane!" Maura jumped a little nervously upon noticing the brunette. "What are you doing down here?"

"Korsak said I should check on you. Ask if you wanted to get some lunch with me." Jane smiled. "So? Do you want to? Go get lunch with me that is." _Why the heck do I feel like I'm asking her out on a date or something. We go to lunch together all the time why would this time be any different than any other time._

"Lunch sounds great,"

"Cool, great, where did you want to go?"

"You decide today. It's my treat you've fed me the past few days so today I return the favor." Maura smiled.

Jane watched Maura carefully as she walked while trying to think of a suitable place for lunch. "We could just go to the Robber and get a couple of burgers." Jane shrugged.

"I haven't been there since…" she trailed off with a frown. "Let's go."

"We could go somewhere else if you'd rather."

"No the Dirty Robber is fine." Maura smiled again though it wasn't quite as big as it had been.

_Maybe fighting with me really was as hard on her as it was on me. I guess I didn't even imagine what she was going through. Her biological father and her mother were in the hospital. And she probably felt like she couldn't hang out with anyone here anymore. She probably felt so alone. She didn't have anyone. I took all of that from her when we were fighting whether I meant to or not. _

"I'm sorry." Jane apologized for what she felt like was the millionth time. "I just realized how lonely you must've felt while we were fighting. I really am an asshole."

"Jane everything is fine now, we're friends again. I'm not lonely. I have a family. I have you. And Frost and Korsak. And anyway I'm used to being alone so it wasn't like it was something new."

"No one should be alone when they're going through what you were going through. You should Never Ever have to feel alone. I won't let you feel like that ever again if I can help it."

The M.E. couldn't help but smile at her friends' conviction. Part of her knew that Jane couldn't actually control how she felt but a much larger part believed every word Jane had said. "I know you won't." Maura replied simply.

_I love you. I never want you to hurt like that again. I never want you to feel alone or like you don't matter ever again. I want to show you exactly how important you are to me. I want to show you how not alone you are. _Jane felt the words threatening to spill out of her as she watched her friend walk past her. So instead of talking she did the only thing she knew how to do she acted. She pulled Maura into a crushing embrace, barely resisting the urge to bring her lips to the smaller woman's.

"Jane?"

"You're not alone." Jane mumbled into her hair. "You're never alone."

Maura blushed and looked up at Jane. The emotion she saw in the brunette's dark eyes was overwhelming.

Maura's lips touched Jane's shyly, her entire body relaxed at the gentleness of the kiss. Jane's eyes widen briefly before closing as just enjoyed the feel of the woman in her arms.

_Jane._ Maura pulled away first. "I know." Was all she could say in reply.

* * *

**A/N: once more thank you all for reading and please review. I actually enjoyed writing the end of this chapter. I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll write probably only 2 or 3 we'll see. Loves and hugs. RW**


	5. Chapter 5

Jane was silent so, Maura looked down at the ground as she tried to think of a way to make things better. She knew she couldn't apologize for kissing the brunette because she wasn't sorry. She just had to hope that the emotions she'd seen in Jane's eyes were not her own creation.

"It doesn't have to change anything" Maura said quietly "We can forget that just happened if you want."

Jane nodded. "Okay."

Maura felt like crying because that wasn't the response she was hoping for. _What did you expect huh? Jane has made it very clear that she is not at all interested in pursuing a relationship with a woman. Why did I even try to think I was different?_ "Okay. So let's go to lunch then." Maura smiled weakly.

"Yeah." Maura led the way out attempting to keep her head up despite everything she was feeling.

"You drive okay?" Maura said when they reached the garage.

"Okay." Jane nodded.

The car ride was silent but luckily quite short.

"Maur…" Jane said finally when they sat downin their usual booth. "Do you want to forget it?"

"No." Maura said barely above a whisper. She couldn't prevent her face from heating up nor could she stop the fidgeting she was doing.

"Then why'd you say we could?"

"Because you were so quiet." Maura frowned realizing that wasn't a very good explanation. "I went without your friendship and I hated every minute of it. I couldn't do that again. I can deal with you not wanting to pursue a romantic relationship. But I need your friendship and if that means forgetting we kissed, then I can try and forget. If it means that I let you keep lying about what you feel for me then I'll let you lie." Maura tried to stop talking or at least talk more quietly but she just kept getting louder and faster as she spoke. "I can't lie. I can't say it meant nothing or that I didn't want it or even that I'm sorry. Because I looked you in the eyes and I know…" Maura felt the tears beginning to sting. "I know you feel the same." She finished quietly.

_I can't cry now. I can't let her see how badly it hurts me to know she's lying about the way she feels. I can't be weak right not. Sometimes loving someone isn't enough. I already told myself that._ Maura felt like she was drowning in her own emotions when she felt Jane's hand reach out and grab hers across the table. It grounded her. She looked up at a sympathetic Jane.

"I…" Jane frowned. "You know I suck at this stuff. I'm not good at talking about my feelings."

Maura nodded. "I know."

"That's part of the problem. You know. You know so much about me. You know exactly what I'm trying to say when I can't find the right words. You know what I'm feeling even when I can't name it. You know me so well and it scares the shit outta me." Jane looked down at the hand in her own. "I need you Maura and if… If we were to pursue a romantic relationship and it ended badly… I wouldn't have you anymore. That scares me too."

"What could go wrong?" Maura asked with a half smile.

"Yeah because the last time you said that everything went perfectly." Jane scoffed. "I've never been with a woman before. I could be terrible in the bedroom. And what about my job Maur, could you still handle what I do if we we're involved?"

"People can learn to be good in bed Jane, though I honestly don't think that will be a problem. And as for your job, I would handle it exactly the same way. I know that being a detective is a huge part of who you are. I don't expect that change."

"What about if people talk about us?" Jane frowned.

"People already talk about us remember. People laugh at me, and people call you a bitch." This caused Jane to smile a little. "What's one more thing? And besides I'm pretty sure they already talk about us being together as well. And even if they don't we don't have to tell anyone until we were ready to."

"So basically… I really have absolutely no argument against being in a relationship with you?" Jane asked with a sigh.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me honestly that you don't want to pursue it and I'll never mention it again." Maura said giving Jane's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I can't" Jane mumbled defeated.

Maura smiled wide. "Then I have one more question."

Jane looked up at her friend. "Yes?"

"Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow?"

"A date?" Jane asked blushing.

"Yes." Maura laughed. "A date."

Jane nodded. "Wait a sec Maur, I'm supposed to be the guy. That means I'm supposed to ask you on a date not the other way around."

Maura laughed. "Alright bossy, then ask me out on a date."

Jane suddenly felt nervous even though she already knew the outcome. "Maura Isles would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow evening?"

"I would like that very much." Maura smiled.

Jane grinned. "How does eight sound?"

"That sounds perfect." Maura couldn't stop the giddy feeling building inside of her. "And now that that's out of the way we can enjoy our lunch."

As if the waiter were waiting on a cue he brought out two burgers and a large platter of fries for the two women to share. During the rest of their lunch break the chatted about unimportant things.

"I think Korsak might be one of those people that talks about us." Jane said dipping a fry in a big glob of ketchup.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well… it was the way he smiled at me when he sent me to see if you wanted to go out to lunch with me." Jane watched Maura swirl her own fry in ketchup. "It was like he knew something was up between us now that we weren't fighting anymore."

"I can't see how he could possibly know something that we only just figured out."

"I've been a bit." Jane paused to swallow. "Distracted today, I may have mentioned to Frost that I was thinking about you and Korsak probably over heard since I wasn't trying to hide the fact that I was worried about you." she shrugged. "I dunno. We should probably get back soon otherwise they'll just assume I skipped out on work completely to be with you. and I don't even want to think about what they would think we were doing."

"You're right." Maura smiled. _This has been far more successfully than I imagined it was going to be. _She paid for their lunch and followed Jane out to the car. _I wonder how she would react if I tried to hold her hand. Maybe she'll let me when we're in the car. I can't recall ever really wanting to hold someone's hand before. I know how hers feel in mine though. They're a bit calloused and naturally there are the scars but I don't usually notice them unless she's rubbing at them. But this desire to hold her hand is different than it usually is. _When they were both buckled in and the car was started Maura reached over and took a hold of the hand that Jane had let rest at her side. "Is this okay?" she asked shyly.

Jane squeezed Maura's hand and smiled. "It's perfect."

"I was worried you wouldn't let me hold your hand." Maura confessed. "I've never wanted to hold hands with someone before."

"Really?" Jane laughed. "I kind of love that."

Maura blushed. "Well just so you know. You can hold my hand whenever you want."

Jane grinned. "Okay."

_I feel kind of silly, wanting to hold hands. Asking to hold her hand even. I'm not positive, but I'm fairly certain that grown women don't ask to hold hands. _Maura released Jane's hand as they pulled into the parking garage again. She couldn't keep the smile off her face, she imagined Jane was feeling the same as they parted ways. _I have a date with Jane tomorrow night._ Maura almost squealed in delight.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm pretty sure I have the best reviewers ever (partially why I try to work so fast.) so keep up the reviews. thanks for reading. love and hugs R. W. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh god. I have a date with Maura. _Jane thought in a panic as she made her way to her desk.

"Hey how'd things go with the Doc," Korsak teased when he saw Jane. "Did you enjoy your lunch date?"

"What the hell are you even talking about Korsak?" Jane snapped a little more harshly than she'd meant to. _Way to play it cool Rizzoli. Now you've just added fuel to the fire._ "Lunch was good."

"So why such a nasty attitude to the guy that let you go?" Korsak asked pretending to be hurt by her tone.

"Are we talking about Jane's date with Maura?" Frost asked walking in with a bag of chips.

"It wasn't a date." Jane snapped. _Great job. Now they're going to think it was a date for sure. Why can't I just stop overreacting to that word. Oh I know why. Because I Do have a date with Maura. That I have to plan, I can do any worse than Dean did though. As long as I actually take her out that is. _

"Relax Jane. No one thinks you're dating the Doc," Frost grinned and Korsak snorted effectively disproving what frost had said. "Hey, if she were into me I certainly wouldn't turn her down."

"You guys are assholes." Jane grumbled. "And don't talk about Maura like she's a piece meat or somethin'." Jane said glaring at her partner.

"You're awfully tightly wound today Rizzoli. What the heck did you and Dr. Isles talk about at lunch?" Korsak asked leaning back in his chair.

"Like it's any of your business."

"So guys?" Frost interjected.

"Do you think that all women just sit around and talk about men all day or something?"

"Of course not." Frost grinned. "That don't talk about all men. Just me."

"Keep telling yourself that Casanova." Jane smiled glad that they weren't exactly talking about her love life anymore. _Hiding anything from these two is going to be next to impossible, and if Korsak knows ma knows. I didn't think this out very well. Maybe frost would keep his mouth shut if I told him. But Ma would be mad if she wasn't the first to know. This is gonna be a headache. But it's Maura, she's worth it._

"You weren't listening to a word I said were you?" Frost asked staring at Jane.

"Honestly no." Jane laughed. "Sorry I was just thinking about some stuff I guess. Hey we're gonna get out of here at a pretty decent hour for the third night in a row."

"Yeah, we can all go sit in our empty homes alone."

"Korsak won't be alone. He's got all kinds of critters to keep him company." Jane pointed out. "And I have Jo and watson."

"Watson? You've got a man now Rizzoli?"

"Watson's the tortoise Maura gave me." Jane rolled her eyes. "Like I could hide anything from you guys."

"You could try." Korsak pointed out. "But if you didn't give away the information somehow, your mother would."

"Or Frankie." Frost added

"And if all else fails we could just as the Doc. She can't lie. And you talk to her more than anybody."

"Oh shit I didn't even think of that." Jane exclaimed before she registered what she was saying.

Korsak and Frost looked at each other. "So you have secrets?" Korsak grinned

"That Dr. Isles knows?" Frost snickered.

"She won't tell you anything." Jane shrugged even so she felt like she was sweating through her shirt. _I'm glad these two never have to interrogate me. They sure do know how to make me sweat. It's no wonder so many suspects confess when we question them. _"Don't you guys have anything better to do than talking about what secrets I may or may not have?"

"Nothing as fun. We could play trash can basketball. Loser buys drinks tonight?"

"You're on." Jane grinned as she balled up a spare piece of paper.

Jane, Korsak, and Frost took turns tossing paper balls into the trash can they had place an equal distance apart from each of them. Jane came in first with 10 baskets, Korsak came in second with only five baskets and frost lost with only two baskets.

"I'm only buying the first round." Frost grumbled as they each got ready to leave for the evening.

"I'm gonna run down and invite Maura okay?"

"Yeah okay, we'll meet you there."

Jane made her way down to the morgue for the third time that day with a smile. When she found Maura in her office again her smile got even bigger. "The guys are getting drinks at the robber first rounds on frost are you in?"

"Yeah. Sounds like fun."

"Cool do you want me wait for you or are you just gonna meet us there?"

Maura smiled. "Give me a few seconds I just to have save and then we can go."

Jane nodded and sat down on Maura's couch. She began twirling her hair again as she watched the blonde work.

"I could take care of that you know." Maura winked.

"What?" Jane asked seemingly unaware of her own actions

"The hair twirling." Maura blushed. "I could uh… take care of it."

It was Jane's turn to blush. "We haven't even had our first date yet. Let's wait and see okay."

"I was trying to flirt. I didn't…" she stopped. "Well I would've had you said yes but It was meant more to be a joke."

"I know." Jane smiled. "Sorry. I should've laughed since I knew it was a joke."

Maura sighed. "I thought I was getting so much better at joking too."

"Trust me you are." Jane smiled and stood when Maura did. "Shall we head out then?"

"One second." Maura said with a smile as she approached Jane. She leaned in and gave the brunette a long slow kiss. "Mmm, we can go now."

"No" Jane pulled Maura in close before she could get away and gave her a heated kiss she tugged at Maura's bottom lip with her teeth before releasing her. "Now. We can go." Jane grinned.

"Wow." Maura said in a bit of a daze. "That was way better than I imagined." She said more to herself than Jane.

Jane grinned and decided not to reply. _Maybe a date with Maura won't be as nerve wrecking as I think it will be. Kissing her isn't as awkward as I always thought it would be._

"Oh, Frost and Korsak may be planning on trying to get information out of you about me because I may have overreacted to some things they said. I know you can't lie but maybe try deflecting. I know you're good at that."

"My lips are sealed." Maura said good naturedly.

"Good." Jane smiled.

When they reached the bar Frost and Korsak were already seated with drinks. "Hey you two made it! Frankie is at the bar ordering for himself then he's gonna come sit with us."

"The gang's all here then." Jane grinned.

"Hey Doc," Frost smiled. "It's great to have you back with us."

"I'm glad I'm allowed to be back. I was missing this." She admitted with a shy smile that Jane couldn't help but find utterly adorable.

"Say Doc, Janie says you've been holding out on us." Korsak said with a huge smile.

"Oh?"

"Yeah she says you've got dirt on her." The sergeant winked. "Fill us in."

"I don't think I can do that." Maura smiled demurely. "After all if she can't trust me to keep her secrets then how could she possibly trust me anywhere else."

"You're not going to tell us?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Man I was looking forward to having new ammo to use against her." Frost teased before Jane kicked him. "Ouch."

"I told you she wouldn't tell. She's got my back."

"Well get it out of Frankie." Frost said as soon as Frankie sat down with his drink.

"Get what outta me?"

"Dirt on Jane."

"If I had dirt on Jane don't ya think I woulda used it by now?"Frankie asked with a goofy smile.

"Oh come on. You've got to have something. Maura won't dish and she's been roasting us." Korsak said easily.

"You're lying. I believe I was the one being teased all day." Jane smiled. _This is fun. I missed having her here as much as I missed having her everywhere else. I can't believe I even let us fight for so long. _Jane was glad for the forced closeness between her and Maura when Frankie sat down because when she slid her hand under the table to give Maura's thigh a squeeze no one even noticed. She didn't let her hand linger though.

By the end of the night they'd ran out of jokes to tell on each other and Frost was well on his way to being drunk so they parted ways before it got to much later.

"You're okay to drive?" Jane asked Maura as she walked her to her car.

"I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow Janie." Maura looked around briefly before placing a chaste kiss on the detective.

"See you tomorrow." Jane smiled.

_Now I have to plan a date that's at least somewhat worthy of her. I'm sure whatever I decide on though she'll enjoy it._ Jane felt more relaxed in that moment than she'd felt in several days. _Everything is going to be fine because regardless of anything else Maura likes me. And I love her. And that's enough to make even the most clumsy date go well I bet. _

* * *

**So I have to be honest this story is already like twice as long as I initially imagined it was going to be when I began writing because of all you wonderful people that leave me reviews. I apologize for any errors and this chapter was a bit of a filler chapter but not totally. Thank you all for reading please keep reviewing. Hugs and Love R. W.**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Maura looked at her closet unsure on what to wear on her date with Jane. She did know however if she didn't decide quickly she wouldn't be ready when the detective came to get her. She sighed again. In the end she decided on one of her many little black dresses and a pair of black Jimmy Choo's she left her hair down but made sure that the curls were more precise and only put on light makeup.

_I hope she thinks I look okay. I don't think I've ever been this nervous about a date before. _Maura double checked her appearance and fed Bass just before the doorbell rang.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see a bouquet of carnations in Jane's hand. "I uh… Brought these for you." Jane said nervously "They told me that pink ones mean 'I won't ever forget you' the red ones are 'I admire you' and the white ones mean 'sweetness' or 'pure love'" Jane blushed as she handed Maura the flowers. "You look amazing."

Maura blushed at the compliment as she took the flowers. "That's very sweet of you. and you look stunning as well." Jane was wearing a nicer suit. The only one that she'd ever had tailored to fit her in fact it was all black and a silk white shirt.

"I couldn't decide between this or the red dress I own." Jane said with a chuckle as she watched Maura put the flowers in a vase.

"I imagine that would've looked just as good." Maura couldn't keep the smile off her face if she tried.

"So are you ready to go?"

"I am." She smiled following Jane out. _It's really happening. I'm really going on a date with Jane. She brought me flowers and dressed up and everything. I don't know if I can believe it. She brought me flowers. _

Jane turned on some classical music when she noticed that Maura didn't seem as talkative as usual.

"Do you ever play the piano anymore?" Maura asked suddenly as she listened to the piano concerto that the brunette had put on.

"No. I haven't tried honestly. I mean I loved playing before everything happened. But every time I sit down at a piano I freeze up." Jane frowned. "Hoyt took that from me. I haven't tried to play since I killed him maybe I could again someday."

"I would love to hear you." Maura took Jane's free hand in her own. "I imagine you play beautifully."

"I don't know anymore." Jane sighed. "I decided on Italian if that's okay" Jane grinned trying to change the subject.

"I love Italian." Maura grinned. "Did you know that most first dates are to Italian restaurants.?"

"I don't think I knew that. But it doesn't surprise me that you do." Jane really wanted to look at Maura but she decided against it since the last time she turned to look at Maura while she was driving it ended in her having to perform emergency surgery. "I'm sorry I'm not more original. I've never actually had to plan a date before." She laughed a little.

"I don't mind what we do for our first date Jane. I'm just glad we're finally having an official one."

"I am too." Jane squeezed the hand in hers trying to convey everything she was feeling through that simple touch.

When they pulled up to the restaurant Maura was surprised to see that it was one of the nicest in town. "Jane…" Maura looked over at the detective.

"For you it's got to be perfect."Jane said simply as she got out of the car. She handed the keys to the valet after opening Maura's door.

"How did you even get a reservation? This place usually books months in advance."

"Being a homicide detective can have its perks." Jane smiled not letting go of Maura's hand as they walked in. they were shown to their table which was outside on the balcony. "I checked the weather it's supposed to be clear skies and relatively warm." She said as she pulled out Maura's chair for her.

They got halfway through the main course before anything went wrong.

Jane's phone rang. She recognized the ringtone as Frosts and frowned. "Please don't let yours ring too." Jane said hoping that frost was just trying to bug her but knowing that was highly unlikely. Maura's phone went off and Jane finally answered hers with a sigh. "Rizzoli,"

Frost rattled off the address and Jane sighed again as she hung up. She quickly paid for their dinner. And they left.

"We went almost a week without a single homicide and of course someone decides to kill someone the night we finally decide to go on a date." Jane practically growled. "Stupid job."

"It's fine Jane. we'll go out again soon."

"Doesn't mean I'm any less unhappy about our first date being interrupted," Jane said as the pulled up to the crime scene.

"Lookin good Rizzoli, did we interrupt something?" Frost asked trying to lighten the mood that surrounded the house.

"Yes you did. But don't worry about that tell me what we've got." Jane stepped into her Detective persona instantly. She owned the crime scene it was one thing that Maura had always admired about Jane.

"The vic is female Heather Mallor, lots of blood around the head we'll know more once Maura gets to her." Frost turned his head away from the body. He didn't puke as much anymore but he still got a bit squeamish at times. "Sister came for their regular movie night and found her. We talked to the neighbors no one heard anything."

Maura approached the girl and took her initial assessment. "It looks like Trauma to the head is the cause of death but I can't say for sure, I'll know more once we get her to the morgue."

"She has a wedding ring on. Anyone heard from the husband?" Jane asked loud enough for everyone around to hear.

"Nope. But we'll track him down."

"Great. Well we can't do anything until Maura get the autopsy done."

"Speaking of the Doc. You showed up together and I know the doc normally looks nice but both of you look nicer than normal." Frost looked at Jane. "Did we interrupt a date between you two?"

"You know that's really none of your business." Jane snapped.

Frost grinned. "You know to me that's as good as a yes. I'm sorry we interrupted you. You and Dr. Isles are a good fit."

Jane couldn't stop the smile but she quickly replaced it with a frown. "Track down the husband Frost."

"I'm on it." Frost smiled.

"That's all we can do if no one heard anything. Did we take the sister in?"

"Frankie did. We'll go talk to her she seemed pretty shaken up about everything." Frost followed Jane away from the scene. "You know I'm your partner. You can talk to me."

"The reservation was impossible to get on such short notice." Jane shrugged. "I wanted it to be perfect… and I really don't know why I'm telling you any of this."

"I'm a vault. And you look like you really need to rant. Naturally the person you typically rant to is involved in this."

"That's true." Jane frowned. "It was our first real date. I bought her flowers with meanings and opened doors and pulled out her chair. And it wasn't a cheap meal either."

"Sounds like you went all out."

"She deserves it. And I really want this to work. I suck at relationships and I don't want ruin what we already have together but after everything we've been through I can't I can't hide how I feel anymore."

"Sounds to make like you're pretty sure about her, so it shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Don't tell anyone about this please. I'm not actually sure I'm ready for everyone knowing yet."

"No worries. Like I said I'm a vault."

"Thanks Frost. You're a really great guy." Jane smiled.

Maura was smiling too. She may not have been there for the entire conversation but she'd been close enough to hear Jane say she was worth it. _I don't know if I could ever love anyone like I love her. She's so sweet and kind and I don't think she even realizes it. I know she wants to be in charge but I'm going to plan an excellent date for her. She deserves it twice as much as I do. _

* * *

**Hello again lovely readers. Thank you for reading I am sorry for having to cut the date short but A) what kind of multi chapter Rizzoli and Isles fic would this be if there wasn't a single homicide, and B) Not enough conflict if NOTHING happened. anyway thank you for reading and reviewing you guys are the best. Love and Hugs R.W. **_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Imagine You & Me or those characters. (good movie gets a shout out this chapter.)**

* * *

_I haven't seen her outside of the case in a week. This is ridiculous. _Jane groaned as she headed down to the morgue. The answer was obvious. The husband was their primary suspect. He found out his wife was sleeping around and instead of getting a divorce like any sane person he went off the deep end. The problem was they were having trouble tracking the husband. They found his car and the bloody clothes in the trunk. They found the murder weapon in the house. They had the evidence they just didn't have the perp. _Damn him. When we catch this guy I'm gonna fuck him up._

"Jane?" Maura asked hearing the distinct click of Jane's shoes against the tile.

"Hey." Jane smiled at Maura. _ How does this woman calm me with just her presence? I'm pretty sure I've been on a war path all day. _"Korsak said I needed to go home. Apparently I was scaring people."

Maura laughed and Jane listened to the sound trying to take in the M.E.'s joy. "I can believe that. You are pretty scary when you don't get your man. But all the evidence is there so as soon as he slips up even once you'll have him. And from everything I've seen he's not the smartest criminal. It's only a matter of time."

Jane stared at Maura for a moment. "How do you always know exactly what to say to make things better?"

"I know you." Maura smiled.

_This woman is perfect. She has to be perfect. I can't believe it took me so long to ask her out on a date. _"Are you super busy?"

"No. why?"

"It won't be anything fancy this time but I would love a second chance at a date." Jane smiled.

"I have an idea. Thai takeout and a movie at my house, Jane you're tired. And yes I really would enjoy going on another date with you but I think a going out date can wait." Maura grinned. "And besides, if we go out I can't do this" Maura walked over to the detective and wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed the brunette. She had to stand on her tip toes because she was wearing tennis shoes with her black scrubs but it was worth it. That was one thing that had increased despite the case. During the day Jane would go down to the morgue just to get in at least one kiss with the beautiful medical examiner. They'd been fortunate enough to not have been caught by anyone.

"I like that idea." Jane mumbled against the blondes lips. "Maybe we can do a little more?" Jane asked with a sly grin. "I've been thinking about it and maybe we didn't get to have the perfect first date. But really it's kind of like we've been dating for at least a year." She kissed the smaller woman again taking it deeper.

"Oh?" Maura asked though she was finding it harder and harder to speak.

"Mhm. So if we're thinking of it like that… then we're way behind were any other couple would be at this point." Jane's hands ran down to Maura's hips.

"When you put it like that." Maura felt her face heating up.

"So I'll come over tonight and we'll order in and we'll act like a couple of teenagers and we'll see where that takes us." Jane grinned. "How does that sound."

"Sounds fantastic."

"Good, I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yes." Maura felt like she was unraveling. "Wait, what time."

"How about at 6?" Jane asked running her hands under Maura's shirt but lingering on her waist.

"Okay" Maura smiled. "I'll see you then."

Jane smiled. "I can't wait," she let her fingers slip away from Maura at the very last moment.

_I'm honestly not sure about going all the way with her tonight. But maybe I can touch her more than I have been. I mean yeah when we kiss it's hot but aside from what I just did we've been more than chaste with each other. Plus all the dreams I've been having about her make it hard for me to not do something._ Jane sighed and gave one last glance over her shoulder to the doctor. _She's still blushing. That's cute. I kind of like being able to make her blush like that. _

The closer it got to six the more nervous Jane got. "What the hell was I thinking saying that shit to her? I have no idea what to do in bed with another woman." Jane said to Jo Friday as she filled her bowl. "Well wish me luck. If I strike out I'll be home later tonight. If not… well don't wait up. I'll make sure I ask Tommy to walk you in the morning."

Jo yipped at Jane as she left.

She drove as if she were on auto-pilot but her mind wandered as she tried to wrap her head around the idea of having sex with Maura. _I want to. I really want to. But I don't want to disappoint her. What if I'm not a good lover?_

Jane knocked despite the fact that she had a standing invitation in Maura's house.

Maura smiled wide as she opened the door. "Right on time detective."

"I know how much being punctuality means to you." Jane leaned in and kissed Maura. "So what movie are we watching tonight?"

Maura blushed a bit. "Imagine Me & You."

"I don't get why you're blushing. It sounds like a typical chick flick to me. I know you like chick flicks."

"It's number one on the list of greatest lesbian movies."

"You're blushing because you want to watch a lesbian movie with your girlfriend?" Jane laughed. "Come on sweetie, let's go get settled in. did you already order in?" _That's the first time I've called her my girlfriend out loud. _

"I did. It should be here soon."

"Good." Jane put her arm around Maura as they sat down together. "So is this movie any good?"

"I read a lot of good things about it. And like I said it was number one. We could watch something else if you wanted."

"Relax Maur," Jane pulled the smaller woman closer. "let's just enjoy each other and the movie."

They were almost completely settled when the knock on the door signal announced the arrival of food. Maura pulled out a couple of bowls for them to use but she brought it back to the couch.

_This movie isn't so bad. I mean I can kind of understand Rachel. She had no idea she was gay before Luce. I'm like that. I didn't even consider it possible that I might be into women until Maura. _

Jane smiled at the woman next to her who seemed to be chocking up over a particularly dramatic scene. Jane kissed Maura softly unsure of why she hadn't done it earlier on. It was slow and almost lazy but it didn't change the immediate spark it sent through both of them. "You're beautiful." Jane whispered.

They continued kissing at a slow easy pace for awhile before Maura pushed for a little more. Her hands roamed over Jane as the kiss became more and more heated.

"I'm nervous" Jane admitted as Maura's hands wandered underneath Jane's t-shirt.

"We won't do anything you don't want to do." Maura said kissing Jane's neck.

"I want to." Jane blushed. "But I'm worried I won't be good enough for you." she groaned as Maura squeezed her breast.

"Let me lead then." Maura grinned as she tugged on Jane's hard nipple. She pushed the brunette's shirt up and kissed over Jane's firm stomach. Jane moaned at the contact.

"You sure you wanna do this here on your couch?" Jane barely managed to rasp out.

"You're right." Maura pulled at Jane impatiently. As she walked she attempted to pull Jane's t-shirt off. "If you don't stop me now we're doing this."

Jane simply nodded and aided Maura in ridding her of her t-shirt.

When they reached the bedroom Maura pushed Jane onto the bed with a sly smirk. _Holy shit this is really happening. We're really going to do this. Oh god. _She tried to ignore the nerves and just enjoy the feeling of Maura kissing her all over. "I think you're probably over dressed for this" Jane pointed out indicating the house clothing Maura was wearing.

"So are you." Maura laughed. "We could remedy that." She didn't wait for a reply before shedding her shirt and shorts.

Jane stared at the woman in front of her who was now only in a matching set of lacy red underwear. "God you're gorgeous."

"It's your turn to lose the pants." Maura whispered huskily in Jane's ear before nipping at it softly. The moan the Jane let out surprised her. She shimmied out of her Jeans grateful that she'd thought ahead enough to match her own underwear though it was nowhere near as sexy as the blondes.

With the blonde straddling her and kissing her Jane was fairly certain that it was the most turned on she'd ever been in her entire life. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and pulled her into her she undid Maura's bra which was surprisingly easy. When Maura's breasts were free she gave into the urge to take a harden nipple in her mouth. Maura arched into it putting her hands in Jane's hair and holding her in place as she sucked. The sounds Maura made were a blissful reminder to Jane that she was doing a good job despite her previous nerves. When Maura started grinding on her she grinned.

"Please Jane." Maura gasped unable to control her own emotions anymore.

Jane brought her lips to Maura's as her hand moved downward. "Tell me if I do it right." Jane whispered as she removed the last barrier Maura had on. The amount of wetness she felt shouldn't have surprised her, because she knew that she was the exact same, but it did. She rubbed tight circles over Maura's clit for a moment before plunging two fingers into her.

Maura gasped but she couldn't help but rocking on Jane's hand as she pumped in and out of her. Maura could feel the orgasm building she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. "J-Jane." she moaned.

Jane couldn't keep the smug expression off her face if she'd tried. "You like that baby?"

"Yes. God yes." Maura let her head drop to Jane's shoulder.

Jane curved her fingers up and used her thumb to rub Maura's clit again. Maura moaned even louder than before. "Oh god, Jane right there yes" she panted "P-please d- don't stop." She groaned as her hips increased the tempo.

As Maura finally crashed over the edge she once more called out Jane's name. She collapsed fully into Jane. "So much for me leading" Maura mumbled with a bit of a chuckle as Jane held her. Jane could tell Maura was fighting to stay awake and she couldn't help but take it as a compliment.

"You can sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up I promise."

"But you didn't…" she yawned.

"It's okay. You can take care of it later." Jane pulled the covers over top of them making sure to hold the smaller woman close.

Maura attempted to nod. It only took her seconds to drift off.

_That was amazing. _Was all Jane could think at that moment.

* * *

**A/N: i know what you're all thinking "YES REAL LADY LOVING. To bad this chick kinda sucks at writing sex." so sorry for poorly written smut but thank you for reading anyway. As always thanks so much for all the lovely reviews please keep them coming. Now I'm off to watch Rizzoli and Isles where lady loving doesn't actually happen. Love and Hugs R. W. oh one more thing If you haven't seen Imagine Me &You I highly recommend it. It's one of my favorite movies. **


	9. Chapter 9

Maura woke up sluggishly for a brief moment she wasn't sure where she was because she didn't feel like she was in her bed. Then she realized she was in her bed she was just on top of the lanky, mostly naked, detective. Jane had an arm wrapped around her waist she looked peaceful asleep the way she was. _That wasn't a dream. It was real. Oh! I fell asleep. She must think I'm awful._

"I can see the wheels turning in your head." Jane said her voice sounding more gravely than usual from sleep.

"I fell asleep." Maura buried her face in the detective's neck out of embarrassment.

"Not for long and anyway I told you to sleep. You could barely stay awake." Jane began drawing nonsense patterns on Maura's back with her finger. "Don't worry I took the fact that you were so tired as a compliment. Plus you're pretty cute when you're sleeping. I only just fell asleep myself."

"But Janie I didn't get to take care of you." Maura pouted.

Jane nuzzled into Maura with a happy grin. "I told you could take care of that when you woke up. But you don't have to."

"I do want to." Maura smirked as she began trailing kisses over the parts of Jane's body that she could reach from her position. "But to really do what I want you're going to have to let me up." Even being held down she still managed to get Jane's bra off.

"Oh? I dunno if that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make at the moment." Jane chuckled.

"Trust me it's worth it," _I will make you feel better than you've ever felt before Jane Rizzoli. By the end of the night you will be calling my name. _

"I trust you." Jane said softly as she loosened her grip on Maura.

Maura smirked and kissed Jane long and hard. She moved down to her neck sucking and nibbling at the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

Jane could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs. "You're going to be the death of me."

"I promise if you die from this you'll have died a happy woman." Maura mumbled barley lifting her lips away from the woman beneath her. "You know, you have a magnificent body, I really like the way you look in my bed."

"I like the way you look on top of me." Jane breathed out trying to focus.

Maura kissed over Jane's stomach. "That's good. I enjoy being on top of you." she said just before sliding off of the other woman. She kissed Jane's inner thigh. Maura grinned deciding to mark Jane in that place as well.

Jane moaned. "You're killing me Maura. Please."

"Patience Janie" Maura said as she tugged at the black boy shorts Jane was still wearing. She threw them to the side. _she smells good. I can't wait to taste her._ Maura licked Jane's wet folds slowly.

The detective couldn't prevent her hips from rising to try and meet the blonde's mouth. "Please don't tease." She begged.

"I won't" Maura said as she began lapping at the brunette. She felt Jane's hand tangle through her hair. Jane's moans were incredibly loud. She moaned against her swollen clit as she brought one hand up to enter her wetness. The other hand reached out for Jane to hold. Maura set a fast pace.

Jane had never felt anything as good as what Maura was doing to her. She could feel everything spinning out of control as she tried to hold off on her release but she could tell that it was going to happen soon.

"Maura." Jane groaned "Oh god… I'm co…" her hips raised one last time and she held onto Maura's hand as if it were the only thing keeping her anchored to the world. She collapsed on the bed breathless and heavy lidded.

Maura crawled on top of Jane. She sucked the left over juices off of her fingers so that Jane could watch.

"That." Jane practically purred. "Was amazing." She once again wrapped her arms tightly around the medical examiner.

"I'm glad you thought so."

_I can't believe this is real. I must be dreaming. This entire week has just been a dream there is no way this woman is really holding me right now. _Maura closed her eyes and listened to the rhythm of Jane's heart.

"You okay Maur?" Jane asked softly.

"I'm great." Maura smiled. "As long as you're here I'm great."

"Well I don't plan on going anywhere."

Maura giggled. _She makes me feel like a teenager in love. This is positively silly. _"We should sleep."

Jane yawned. "You're probably right. We have still got a bastard to catch tomorrow after all."

Maura nodded. "Are you comfortable like this?"

Jane nodded. "Are you?"

"Very." _I've never been more comfortable in my life. No one has ever wanted to hold me afterwards before. Even people I've considered tender lovers always preferred having space afterwards. _Maura yawned. _Sleep. I'll just sleep and enjoy everything about this._

Maura felt like she'd gotten the best sleep she'd had in ages when Jane's phone woke her up the next morning. She smiled at the fact that they'd remained in the same position they'd fallen asleep throughout the night. Maura picked up the obnoxious device that had brought her out of her sleep because she could Jane wasn't waking up.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Doc?" Frost replied sounding surprised. "Where's Rizzoli?"

Maura blushed. "She's asleep. What can I help you with Frost?"

"Right. We got a lead on our guy. Wake her up and get her to the station."

"Alright. We'll be there soon." Maura hung up before he asked more about why she'd been the one to answer the detective's phone. "Jane." she gently shook the brunette. "Janie wake up."

Jane groaned. "I don't want bunny pancakes."

"Jane, Frost called. Wake up." Maura tried again.

"Frost called?" Jane asked groggily. "Shit. What did Frost have for us?"

"He said they got a hit on your guy." Maura smiled and rolled off of Jane.

"Yes!" Jane grinned. "Maybe we'll be able to wrap this case up by tonight."

"I hope so." _I want to be able to take you out. I want to be able to have you here in the evenings or be with you. I want to spend many nights making love to you. _"We should hurry"

* * *

**A/N MORE LADY LOVE! See Maura gets her turn. I once again apologize for the poorly written smut (though some of you have said my smut is not as poorly written as I believe.) I SWEAR I HAVE PLOT PLANNED! but this story is already longer than I planned by several thousands of words. Anyway Thanks for reading and the fantabulous reviews. please keep them coming and I';; keep the story coming. Love and Hugs R. W. **

**P.S. I've decided to shamelessly promote myself. follow me on tumblr and I shall love you forever. rainbowrocker92. tumblr . com  
**


	10. Chapter 10

*** Maura Texts**

****_Jane texts  
_This will probably show up in a few more chapters which is the only reason i mention it. **

* * *

They drove separate even though Frost already knew they had been together. Jane sighed and stared at the dark mark on her neck. _I can't believe she left a mark. How the hell am I supposed to explain that? Sure Frost sort of knows what's going on but what the heck am I gonna say to Korsak? _She ran her fingers over the mark and smiled despite it. _It's just proof that this is real._

Maura followed her as they made their way upstairs. "You know you could've stayed home and slept a little longer." Jane pointed out. "We don't actually have the guy just a lead on where he might be."

"Well maybe I can help somehow." Maura smiled wide.

Jane shook her head with a smile.

Korsak was waiting for them when they stepped off the elevator. "Frankie and Frost went to get him. They should be back shortly. I tried to tell Frost to wait for you but he seemed to think it would take more time than we had for you to get here." Korsak eyed Jane and Maura. "We didn't call for you Doc."

_Shit._ "I asked her to come." Jane said with a shrug. "How'd we find him?"

"Got a hit on a credit card."

"I told you he'd slip up soon enough." Maura pointed out.

Jane smiled. _If I kissed her it would be the end of our cover. Though I don't think we're hiding things very well._

"Had a good night Rizzoli?" Korsak grinned noticing the hickey.

"None of your business Korsak." Jane grumbled.

Maura frowned. Jane wanted to tell her that it was fine and that she didn't mind being marked by her. _Hiding this is harder than I thought it would be. _

"Well geez you don't gotta snap at me about it. Maybe it wasn't so good" Korsak laughed.

"I'm snapping because my sex life isn't any of your business." _God I can't even look at her without giving myself away. I hope she's okay. I just want to hold her and tell her exactly how good a night it was. I feel like an ass. _"Can we just get some work done or something?"

"Not much we can do until Frost gets back."

"Well lucky for you we're back. He's in the first interrogation room waiting for you." Frost smiled.

"Goody. Let's do this."

Frost lingered back with Maura while Korsak and Jane made their way in. "She's serious about you Doc. She's my partner that means I have to keep her safe and I have to have her back. You serious about her too?"

Maura turned a deep shade of red. "Yeah. I am. You're a good partner, Jane is lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have her. She's the best." He lead them into the adjoining room to watch.

Marcus Mallor cracked in less than an hour confessing to everything. Jane was more than glad it was over. _Maybe now I can get a real date with Maura. I have the weekend off and I'm not on call. Maybe Saturday we can go do something._

"You were amazing in there." Maura smiled shyly at Jane.

Jane blushed. "You think so?"

"I always do." Maura grinned. "So how are we going to celebrate?"

"Well the guys are naturally going to go out to the Robber tonight." Jane looked around and then leaned in to whisper in Maura's ear. "We COULD celebrate privately though if you know what I mean." Jane took a step away from the blonde.

"I like that idea."

"So we'll make an appearance at the bar then head to my place?"

"Why your place?" Maura asked even though she didn't really care whose place they went to.

"It's further away from my mother." Jane shrugged.

"Good point." Maura smirked.

_I love her smile. _Jane thought before realizing that she could say things like that aloud. "I love your smile."

This caused Maura to turn a light shade of pink. "Thank you."

Jane smiled in reply. "We should probably go do our jobs now. People might start to talk." She said light heartedly.

"I think people are already talking."

_The more I think about it the less I care if people know about us. She's a wonderful woman and totally worth anything anyone could possibly throw at me. I'll talk to her about it this weekend during our date. I want people to know she's mine and that I'm hers. _

Jane couldn't stop smiling throughout the day despite the boring paperwork and the constant stream of jokes aimed at her by her partner and ex partner.

"Come on Janie tell us who the guy is." Korsak grinned.

"I'm not telling you anything." Jane said tossing a messed up form in the trashcan. She was about to say more when Frankie dropped a brown lunch sack on her desk.

"Ma told me to bring this up to ya, Fluffernutter I think."

"Thanks Frankie."

She pulled out her phone to text Maura just as Maura texted her. Maura's name on her phone caused her to smile.

**Lunch? **

_**I was just about to ask the same thing. Ma made Fluffernutter sandwiches. Looks like there's enough to share. I'll come down there.**_Jane texted back already headed towards the elevator.

**See you soon.**

Jane wasn't surprised to find Maura on her computer shopping for shoes. "Don't you have enough shoes?" she asked with a laugh.

"You can never have too many shoes." Maura said quite seriously.

Jane kissed her gently. "Okay. Hey Maur, I was wondering if you'd like to go out this weekend since neither of us are on call."

"Can I plan it?"

"Sure, I just want to spend the time with you. Maybe have a date that doesn't get interrupted by a homicide."

"That does sound nice. But that night really wasn't all bad you know." Maura said taking one of the sandwiches Jane offered her.

"It wasn't"

"Not at all, it was quite nice even if it was cut short. It may not have ended exactly how you planned but that doesn't mean it was a flop."

"I just wanted one really good date. It's been so long since I've been on a really good date and that one was going excellently." Jane pouted.

"Well I'll take you out on Saturday and you'll have a good date." Maura said taking a bite of the sandwich. "These are so good."

Jane laughed again. _How is this woman so wonderful. She's like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy wet day. _"Now I'm going to be looking forward to the weekend all week." _I was going to be looking forward to the weekend regardless. But now I have more of a reason. I get to spend it going out with my incredibly sexy girlfriend. _

The longer Jane sat with Maura the harder she found it not to touch the other woman. "Where's Chang?"Jane asked scooting closer to Maura so that their thighs were flush against each other.

"Analyzing things I imagine." Maura said wishing that she could think but finding it difficult when Jane was looking at her with such a needy expression. "Why do you want to know?"

"She pops up out of nowhere. I don't want her walking in when I do this." Her lips attached to Maura's firmly trying to convey exactly what she was feeling in that moment.

"You could lock the door." Mumbled Maura her lips barely breaking apart from Jane's

"I shouldn't… it's not like your office is sound proofed." Even as she said that she leaned further into Maura running her hands over her thighs. "And if your door is locked I might not stop."

Maura closed her eyes enjoying the sensation. "I would try to be quiet."

Jane grinned. "I wouldn't want you to." She latched onto Maura's neck her hand traveling further up her legs under her dress.

"Oh god."

Jane bolted away from Maura as if she'd heard gunshots. "Shit."

Maura turned an impressive shade of red. "Did you need something Detective Frost." She said trying to stay composed.

Frost had a hand covering his eyes. "Korsak sent me to get Jane. I did NOT need to see that."

"Shut it Frost. Uncover your eyes it's not like either of us is undressed." Jane growled. "And work on your freaking timing." She stood and gave Maura a very chaste kiss. "I'll see you later." _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Not at work I know that. _Embarrassed by her unprofessional behavior she silently followed her partner.

* * *

**fluffs and work and teensy hints at yummy yummy smut to come. Sorry this update took longer than the others I was in a rut. Anyway thank you for reading please keep reviewing I love all of you who have so far ( I love you who just read as well). Jane and Maura are still in the Honeymoon phase so it's like everything is perfect for now which makes for a weak plot but sweet chapters. Also the more I use Frost the more I like him. Love and Hugs R. W. **


	11. Chapter 11

_I have no idea how to plan a date. _The realization dawned on her Friday night. She'd been thinking about it since they'd discussed it but had yet to come up with anything. Of course Jane hadn't been very helpful._ She just distracts me. She distracts me at work with teasing, though she's kept her space since Barry caught us, at home she distracts me in much more satisfying ways but still distracting. _She thought very seriously about googling perfect dates but she didn't want to seem uncreative.

_Jane probably wouldn't like an art gallery or a symphony. I feel like only going to dinner is a little over done. _Maura sighed.

The idea came out of nowhere as she began getting things out for dinner and caused her to grin. _Jane will love it._

**Are you planning on coming over tonight? **She texted Jane knowing that while she'd been able to leave rather early, Jane had some last minute things to finish up with on the case they'd solved just the day before.

_**Do you want me too? **_

**I always want you. But I need to know how much I need to cook. **

_**I'm already on my way over. I guess I presumed I'd be spending the night again like have the last few nights. **_

**So dinner for two, and you are always welcome here. **

Maura smiled. _I love having her here. And I'm really happy this is where she wants to be._

She just put the finishing touches on the meal when Jane walked in. "I'm here"

"Food is just about done, would you mind getting out a bottle of wine?"

Jane nodded. She kissed Maura as she walked past to where she knew the wine was kept.

"So I figured out what we're going to do on our date tomorrow." Maura gave a broad dimpled smile.

"Oh?" Jane said as she popped the cork on the bottle while Maura got the plates ready. "And do I get to know what it is we will be doing."

"I want it to be a surprise. But I think you'll really love it."

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Jane asked curiously.

"Not at all, in fact a dress probably wouldn't be very practical." She said thinking about it.

"So this date, I can wear jeans?"

"Yes. But that's all I'm telling you." Maura smirked.

True to her word Maura said nothing more about her plans for their date the next day for the rest of the evening, though it was quite easy to forget there even was a tomorrow with how Jane kept touching her. _She is SO much better in real life than I ever even allowed myself to imagine. _Maura couldn't help but thinking as she lay panting heavily coming down from her fourth orgasm that night. Jane was lying next to her with a smug grin on her face.

"Do you have the energy for round five" Jane asked rolling on top of Maura but pushing herself up so she was straddling her mire than laying on her.

"You are insatiable." Maura breathed out.

"Making up for lost time." Jane grinned playfully. "And you would be insatiable too if I looked as sexy as you do."

"Trust me you are extremely sexy Jane." Maura practically purred as she ran her hands over the detective's hips.

"So round five?" Jane moaned out softly.

"Perhaps we should go to sleep for now." Maura yawned. "I mean I would love to go again. Especially if you moan my name some more" she yawned again. "But I can barely keep my eyes open."

Jane nuzzled into Maura's neck and settled into the bed. "Alright we'll sleep for now. But if I dream naughty things about you that make me wake up I'm waking you up too."

Maura chuckled but her eyes were already closed. "Okay." _She fits with me so perfectly. _

Luckily or unluckily depending on how she looked at it Jane had apparently not woken up due to her dreams naughty or otherwise so when she awoke the next morning later than was typical she was still wrapped in Jane's arms naked as the day she'd been born.

"You're awake." Jane said softly into her back.

"How could you tell?"

"Your breathing pattern changed." Jane said with smile. She then kissed the blonde's shoulder. "Good morning beautiful."

Maura squirmed enough that Jane loosened her grip enough for her to turn. She put her leg in between Jane's and her arms and hands were wedged between them on Jane's chest. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I always sleep well with you." Jane said seriously. "We should go to breakfast at that diner down the street." She said suddenly with a huge smile.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, but we need to get out of bed to do that. And shower."

Jane grinned wider at the mention of a shower which had Maura momentarily confused before she explained her expression. "We should shower together, it saves water you know."

"Actually it takes the same amount of time for each of us to shower an.." Jane cut her off with a kiss.

"shhh don't ruin it with logic and facts. Let me shower with you."

Maura smiled and nodded. _She's been in an awfully playful mood lately. Today is going to be perfect if she stays in this mood all day. _

The shower took longer than what it would've taken together exactly like Maura could've predicted but she didn't mind. After taking extra long this time because Maura couldn't keep her hands off of Jane they finally made it out of the door late enough that Jane was worried the diner might not be serving breakfast anymore so they jogged.

"It's your fault. You're the one that wanted to shower together."

"Yeah well if you had just kept your hands to yourself while we got dressed we wouldn't have to be jogging." Jane smiled.

"We were going to go running anyway." Maura shrugged.

When they got to the diner they were glad to learn that they were in fact still serving breakfast. Jane ordered a breakfast platter that had three huge waffles, two eggs, four sausage links, four strips of bacon, and a biscuit.

Maura ordered oatmeal and resolved to help Jane eat her platter. After breakfast Jane said she had to get home to take care of Jo Friday, so they kissed at Maura's front door and Jane headed out.

At four she called Jane. "Hey Janie, I was just about to come pick you up. Are you almost ready?"

"_Yeah. So this place we're going where I'm allowed to wear jeans and wearing a dress probably wouldn't be practical… is it still a surprise?" _

Maura laughed whole heartedly. "Yes. But I'm sure you'll love it."

"_I'm sure I'll love any time I get to spend with you no matter what we're doing" _

She could hear the smile in Jane's voice. "I'll be there soon Jane."

Maura grinned when Jane stared as she opened the door. Maura was in a pair of black skinny jeans, and high top chucks. Her shirt was naturally as fashionable as always but it seemed fitting even with the skinny jeans.

"You're wearing Jeans." Jane said as she followed Maura to her car. "And Chucks"

"I said a dress wouldn't be practical didn't I?" Maura laughed.

"I didn't think you meant for you. And even with pants you typically wear six inch heels."

"Yes, well these are more practical for our purposes" She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal because to her it wasn't.

They reached the go kart track fairly quickly and Maura smiled. "I remember how much you loved racing school and while I know this isn't exactly the same I thought you might like to race me." Maura explained turning a light shade of pink.

"Oh it is SO on Maura." Jane grinned. "Do we get to have pizza for dinner too?"

"How about the winner of the first race decides on what we have." Maura suggested as she paid for wristbands to drive.

Jane hopped in the first car like an excited kid. Maura slid into the one next to her not wanting to give Jane any advantage. "We're having pizza tonight" Jane said easily just before they got the green light.

To Jane's surprise she didn't win the race. Maura pulled ahead at the last second. "I get to choose dinner." _Though we'll have pizza anyway but it's fun teasing her. _"Maybe we'll have sushi tonight."

"No way, best two out of three Maur." Jane's competitive streak was taking over. Maura agreed and proceeded to beat Jane the next two rounds as well.

"What the heck Maura I have a crappy car." Even though she sounded irritated she had a huge grin on her face.

"I don't think it's the car so much as the driver."

"You're so mean." Jane said hopping out of her car. Maura did the same albeit with more grace. Jane caught her waist and kissed her softly on the lips. "So sushi for dinner tonight huh?"

"No. I want pizza." Maura smirked against the taller woman. "Plus the more time we spend in the arcade part the more likely it is you'll do something incredibly cheesy and adorable like win enough tickets playing skee ball to get me a stuffed animal."

"I could totally do that!"

Maura laughed at her enthusiasm and went to the counter to order a medium pizza for them to spilt while Jane spent her time winning tickets. She succeeded in winning just enough for a small stuffed animal by the time the pizza was ready.

They ate and talked about things that didn't mean anything which was nice for both of them.

"I get to come home with you tonight right?" Jane asked kind of shyly.

"Of course. Why would that be different tonight?"

Jane shrugged. And handed Maura the stuffed turtle she'd chosen. "It's Bass."

"You really didn't have to win me anything"

"I wanted to." She blushed. She hated being seen as soft but there was something about the medical examiner that brought that side of her out. "This is the best date I've ever been on."

The ride home was spent singing along to the radio. Jane smiled and kissed Maura at her door even though she was going inside.

The kiss became heated rather quickly though. Sadly it didn't last long because they stumbled into the kitchen still all over each other only to hear someone clear their throat.

Maura and Jane both jumped at the noise. Jane knew exactly who it was even with her back to the intruder. "Hi ma."

* * *

**And Mama Rizzoli knows, Okay so aside from the fact that this chapter was longer than I expected it to be I really enjoyed writing it. I dunno I think that Jane and Maura would be pretty playful with each other in a relationship. Well as always Thank you for reading and reviewing please keep it up and I will as well. Love and Hugs, R. W. **


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe you didn't tell me" Angela practically yelled at the two girls who were sitting on the couch looking like a couple of embarrassed teenagers. "Janie you told me you and Maura weren't a couple."

"Ma we weren't a couple then." Jane said trying to keep the blush off of her face.

"Vince said he suspected you were seeing someone." Angela began ranting again about they should've told her, _she's like a one note tune right now. _Jane grinned at her own thoughts until her mother glared at her. "And just what is so funny young lady?"

"Nothing Ma," Jane said trying not to smile.

Angela sighed but then smiled and pulled both women into a hug. "I'm so glad to see the two of you so happy. It's about time you got you heads out of your asses and admitted that you're in love with each other."

Both Jane and Maura stiffened at the l word. It didn't go unnoticed by Angela, "Oh for the love, you two are hopeless sometimes." she threw up her hands and began to walk away. "I'm going to my bed; we will talk about this in the morning Janie. You too Maura."

"Night Ma." Jane called with a smirk.

"Goodnight Angela,"

"Well the cat's out of the bag now. I suppose everyone will know come Monday. Ma will tell Frankie and Korsak and Korsak will tell the world." Jane tried to sound irritated but she couldn't manage it. "Do you care if people know?"

"Not at all. I like the idea of people knowing you're mine." Maura thought about it. "I'm already sort of an outcast so really I don't have anything to lose."

"I think it would be pretty damn foolish of me to not be proud to have you as my girl." Jane laughed. "And anyway now I'll just be a bitchy dyke behind my back instead of just a bitch."

"I hate to tell you this but I think people may have been calling you that already."

"Well then nothing changes I guess." Jane shrugged. "I should tell Ma that I want to at least tell Tommy and Frankie myself. I would like to tell Korsak myself too."

"I think she'd agree to let you do that."

Jane sighed. She knew that even though were talking about something important it was to keep from talking about something just as important. _I love her. But what if she doesn't love me. I don't know if I could handle her not saying it back._"We should probably go to bed… and I know just a few minutes ago bed meant a lot more than just sleep but… well I was wondering if it's okay for us to just sleep?"

"Of course we can just sleep Jane, we've done that before." Maura laughed. "You're the insatiable one remember?"

"I do recall you saying that last night." Jane smiled. "Well how about you take the main bathroom and I'll take the guest bathroom and we'll meet in bed after we're both done getting ready for bed."

"Sounds like a very good plan."

Jane had unsurprisingly finished her nightly routine first. _I should tell her. Ma is right, I do kind of need to get my head out of my ass. It's not like she has to say it back. I mean I'm pretty sure she would because there is no way she doesn't love me too. And she's said it before.. though we weren't dating so she could've meant it in a platonic way. Why am I worried about this of course she would say it back. There is no way that I'm just another fling to her. And if I'm not another fling then she must love me._

"Sorry I took so long" Maura said softly as she came out of the bathroom and saw Jane already in bed.

"It's fine. I know you take longer than I do." Jane pulled the covers up so that Maura could scoot in with her.

"Goodnight Jane" Maura kissed Jane gently.

"Goodnight Maura." _I love you,_ she added in her mind as she pulled the blonde closer to her. Maura fell asleep quickly. Jane felt her breathing become slow and even. She buried her face in Maura's long curly hair. "I swear. I'll say it soon." She mumbled softly closing her own eyes and counting until she fell asleep.

Jane woke up first the next morning. At first she was just going to lay there until Maura woke up but her bladder insisted it was time for her to wake up. She wasn't gone long but she was gone long enough that Maura notiaced the temperature change and woke up with a frown.

"Jane?" she called out sleepily.

"I'm here." Jane smiled as she walked out of the bathroom. "Sorry, nature called." She ran her fingers through her bed head.

"Oh. Okay" Maura bit her lip and blushed.

"I think I might've heard my ma come in." Jane paused the smell of food confirmed her suspicions. "She's cooking. I'll go talk to her while you get ready." Jane bent over to an adorably sleeping looking Maura and kissed her. Maura nodded.

Jane leaned against the counter, "Morning Ma,"

"Good morning. Where's Maura?"

"Oh you know getting ready for the day ahead. She doesn't really like people to see her in her silky pjs." Jane smirked.

"Good, we'll talk one on one. Janie you need to tell that girl you love her." She said quite seriously.

"I know Ma. I'm just… scared. And I want the moment to be right ya know. But what if she doesn't love me back?"

"You're joking right?" Angela said staring at Jane as if she'd grown an extra head. "A blind man could see how you two love each other."

"Yeah well… maybe I should go ask a blind man." Jane grumbled. "Seriously Ma let me tell her when I'm ready."

"Alright honey. But don't take too long." Angela pulled Jane into a hug. "You know I still expect grandbabies right."

"Come on Ma I haven't told Tommy or Frankie yet. Speaking of… I want to tell them myself. Maybe tonight at Sunday dinner." Jane frowned. "Oh and I have to be the one to tell Korsak too."

"Of course you'll tell people yourself. It's not my decision to make just like it's not anyone's business but I think most people won't be surprised anyway."

Jane laughed. "Maybe you're right."

"Good morning Angela," Maura said with a bright smile.

"I made you and Janie pancakes."

Maura grinned and Jane rolled her eyes even though she loved the bunny pancakes. "I think Ma wants to talk to you in private." Jane said with a half smile.

"Oh?" Maura looked at Angela for confirmation. Angela nodded.

"Maybe we could do lunch together today?"

"I would like that." Maura confirmed.

"Great, well I need to be going now I'll come by when I'm ready to go." Angela said after cleaning up. She walked out the back door with a smile.

"I shouldn't be nervous about this. I love you mother, and she seems happy about us. Why am I nervous?"

"Because Ma has that effect on people. Don't be nervous she just wants to talk, probably tell you she still expects a wedding and grandbabies. I gotta go too though I'm sure Jo has messed something up in my apartment by now. I asked Tommy to swing by and check on her but I don't know that he did."

"I'll see you tonight?" Maura asked after a chaste kiss from the taller woman.

"Of course. It's family dinner night. That's here and besides you're family."

"Okay." Maura smiled and watched as Jane left.

* * *

**OHHHHH serious mother daughter talk. Well we know how Angela reacted (be honest you all knew that's how she'd react.) Well thank you for reading keep on reviewing. Next time Maura's lunch with Mama Rizzoli and possibly family dinner. Love and Hugs R. W. **


	13. Chapter 13

Maura was nervous. She'd interacted with Angela alone a few times but it wasn't common. _What could she possibly want to talk about? Is she really alright with me pursuing a relationship with her daughter? Of course she is. Angela would've let us know right away if she was unhappy with our behavior. She's done it before. I just need to calm down. It's just lunch. _Maura paused briefly when she heard Angela walk in. "Maura? Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Maura answered even though she really wanted to say no.

"Great," Angela smiled brightly at the woman.

Maura kept silent during the car ride which Angela either didn't notice or really didn't mind. When they got to the restaurant that Maura had chosen however Angela broke the silence between them.

"I worry about Jane." she started. "She's my daughter and I want her to have family and someone in her life that will take her."

Maura remained silent.

"Maura, I love you as if you were one of my own." She took Maura's hand in her own. "And I want the exact same thing for you that I want for her. So I need you to tell me. Are you in love with my daughter."

"I am…" Maura blushed. "I haven't told her yet it hasn't felt like a good time to say anything. I mean we only just started dating two weeks ago. Isn't that awfully soon to be confessing you're in love with someone?"

"Not if you were in love with that person before you started dating. And you were weren't you? In love with her before."

"Yes. I thought if I ignored it, it would go away. Jane always seemed so stubborn about her sexuality. Then all that stuff at the warehouse happened and… It was so easy to be mad. But at the same time so hard." Maura frowned. "Then she saved me. Again. And she stayed with me when she could've easily left. She protected me, and she saved my leg. And while I wasn't working she checked on me. And those feelings I'd been trying to push down and forget rose to the surface again."

It was Angela's turn to stay silent so Maura continued her story.

"I didn't mean to kiss her the first time" Maura chuckled. "She'd apologized a million times and she seemed so sad like she was hurting for me and I just wanted to show her I was okay. That we were okay I gave her the option to forget it happened… but neither of us wanted that as it turned out."

"Sounds like she feels the same to me, so probably telling her how you feel will only strengthen your relationship."

"You think so?" Maura was fidgeting with a napkin.

"I do." Angela smiled. "Now I have to ask, will you guys get married? How about children I know Janie says she doesn't want that but what about you?"

"I've always sort of wanted to adopt." Maura blushed. "But I KNOW Jane and I aren't far along enough in our relationship to even think about marriage or children. It will be something we have to discuss someday."

Angela huffed. "Well I hope you can convince her better than I can."

"So." Maura chanced her first look in Angela's eyes. "You really are okay with it?"

"Just try not to break her heart, that's all I can ask of you."

Maura looked down for a minute. "You know how you asked about marriage and children. I never used to think about those things honestly. But for awhile now I have. And when I picture my family… my life… Jane is right there. She's always there. I promise that I will do everything within my power not to break her heart and I can only hope she feels the same as me." _I've never said it aloud before. It's strange. Thinking it is one thing but actually saying it out loud it feels different. I wonder if it'll feel different when I tell her I love her now that she knows exactly how I mean it. _

"Well we should get going if we want dinner to be on time tonight. You are coming of course?"

"Of course I am. I won't ever miss it if I don't have to," Maura smiled.

"I think…" Angela paused. "I think Jane might be planning on telling her brothers about the change in your relationship tonight. Are you alright with that?"

"I am dating the most attractive and the youngest homicide detective in the state. She happens to be recognized as hero by more than half of the state's population. That is definitely something I want to brag about. " Maura grinned. "I have no problem with her telling people about our relationship."

"You sound pretty proud of her."

"She can be stupid and reckless with herself at times, but she's very good at her job and I worry but I'm proud of all that she's accomplished. I imagine you feel the same."

"I do." Angela couldn't help but smile. "I don't think I could've asked for a better match for my daughter."

The car ride back was much more pleasant than the card ride out had been Maura found it easier to keep up a steady flow of conversation with the older woman. When they got back Maura offered to help her cook and Angela gladly accepted the help.

Tommy was the first to arrive. He waved and grinned at Maura in a way that made her just a little uncomfortable but he simply headed into her living room and put on the game when he saw that she was helping in the kitchen.

Frankie should up next, "Hi Ma, hi Maura." He kissed Angela on the cheek and gave Maura a friendly side hug before joining Tommy to watch the ball game. Maura found that she was nervous with all of the Rizzoli's in her house aside from Jane. _I wonder when she'll be here. I hope she gets here soon.'_

"You can go sit with them you know." Angela said easily.

"I'm more comfortable in here. Besides Jane should be here soon."

"Is that my cue?" Jane asked teasingly as she walked in catching only her name.

"Tommy and Frankie are already in the living room but as usual you arrived just in time to set the table." Angela smiled. "Maura could you help her?"

"Of course." She hadn't taken her eyes off of Jane since the moment she walked in so she followed Jane into the dining room with her hands full of the plates that they had pulled out of the cabinets earlier. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, how'd things go with my Ma?" Jane asked giving Maura a sweet kiss.

"It went really well, I really had no reason to be as nervous as I was."

"I'm glad. I'm gonna tell the guys about us tonight. Is that okay with you?"

"Your mother said you might." Maura smiled setting the last plate in place. "It's perfectly okay."

"Great." Jane smiled. "I'm kind of nervous to be honest. I mean Ma accepted us and I have a feeling that Tommy and Frankie suspect it… but that doesn't mean they'll like it."

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Maura took Jane's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "They love you."

Jane gave a half smile. "We should help ma bring the food in here."

"I'll do that. You go get Tommy and Frankie."

Jane nodded.

Dinner was as pleasant as usual filled with friendly teasing and laughter. For Maura it felt like home. Then Jane's hand slipped under the table and gave her thigh a squeeze and she knew that the moment had come.

"I um…" Jane sounded nervous. "I have something to tell you." she said looking at her brothers.

"What is it sis?" Frankie asked with a flash of concern in his eyes.

"Maura… and I have…" She blushed which wasn't something her brothers were used to seeing. "That is the nature of our relationship has changed." She looked down at the table. "We're seeing each other now."

Jane waited patiently for their responses.

* * *

**I'll give a public shout out to anyone who guesses both Tommy and Frankie's reactions correctly. Anyway Thank you for reading and Reviewing please keep the reviews coming. Love and Hugs R. W. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Bout damn time. I'm glad" Frankie said with a shrug and a smile at the same time Tommy was yelling, an outraged "What?"

"Tommy calm down." Angela said trying to calm her youngest son down.

"But this is bullshit Ma!" Tommy stared at Jane with contempt. "You can't really be okay with Jane dating a woman."

"What do you really think is bullshit Tommy? The fact that I'm dating a woman and Ma is okay with it? Or the fact that Maura prefers me over you?" Jane snapped.

"You knew damn well that I wanted her." Tommy growled standing and slamming his hand on the table. "If you were planning on taking her for yourself you should've told me instead of just stealing her from me."

"You know I always knew you were selfish. But I thought you were better than this." Jane said in a calm yet angry tone. "Maura and I are happy together Tommy. She chases away my nightmares and she gets me like no one else ever has. And I love her. But you don't care about any of that. All you care about is the fact that she chose me over you, that you won't be able to touch her. And that's what's really bullshit."

Tommy scoffed and stormed out of the house making sure to slam the door nice and loud on his way out. _She chose me. She chose me even though Tommy had asked her before. I didn't steal her from him because she never belonged to him. She's mine and if I can get my shit together she'll always be mine. And Tommy will deal with it or he won't I don't want my family split over this but she's my family too. _

"I'm sorry." Jane said so quietly she wasn't sure anyone heard her. She sat in silence as Maura stood.

"I think it might be best if you two went to talk to him." Maura said to Frankie and Angela. "I'll…" she looked at a defeated looking Jane. "I'll talk to her. We can clean up from dinner ourselves."

They nodded and headed out the door Tommy had left from.

"Did you mean it?" Maura asked sitting next to Jane again. "All that stuff you said about me making you happy, and chasing away the nightmares and getting you" she paused when waiting for Jane to look up at her "and loving me?" she had a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Every word of it, I love you Maura, I love you so much. And I guess I was just afraid to say it aloud."

"I love you too." Maura said just above a whisper. She kissed Jane. "I really really love you. And I'm sorry Tommy reacted that way."

"I figured he'd be upset." Jane shrugged. "He'll either come around or he won't it doesn't change the way we feel about each other." Jane laughed loudly. "That wasn't at ALL how I planned on saying I love you the first time."

"Oh? And how exactly did you plan on telling me? and when?"

"Well I had planned on telling you tonight. But I was going to tell you after making love to you all night or you know maybe after just spending some time cuddled up on the couch."

"Well I think you yelling at your brother, while not the most ideal way of saying it the first time, was very sweet."

"I'm glad you think so." Jane grinned. "Now the only person I have left to tell is Korsak."

Maura smiled "He's a good guy I'm sure he won't see you any different."

"You're probably right." Jane sighed. "We should clean this stuff up."

Maura nodded.

_It's moments like this where I know I could spend my life with this woman. I'm moving too fast. This is all moving so fast. I've hardly been home since we started dating. I go home like twice a day to feed Watson and Jo and take Jo for a walk. _

"Can we stay at my place tonight?" Jane asked shyly.

"If you'd prefer." Maura shrugged. "I just have to feed Bass before we go." She put his food out for him grabbed her overnight bag which was as usual already made up and in the front closet. "I'm ready."

"Okay." _Maybe we should spend the night apart. But I already mentioned my plans to make love to her all night. I still want to do that. She's pretty hard to resist even not trying to be sexy. _Jane grinned at the images running through her head as she drove.

"You have that look." Maura said as they parked in front of Jane's apartment.

"What look" she asked innocently.

"The one that says we're barely going to get through the door before you start tearing at my clothes." Maura pointed out. "Good thing for you I like that look."

"Yeah it is." Just as Maura said they barely got through the door before Jane was on her. Her lips were sucking gently on Maura's neck while she wrapped one arm around the smaller woman reaching for her breasts. "You know you have an amazing body. Don't get me wrong I'm in love with everything about you. But your body is simply divine." The other had was busy unzipping Maura's dress. She kissed each inch of back she exposed.

Maura moaned as her dress hit the floor. She could feel herself soaking through her underwear already. "Jane." she said desperately wishing she was facing the other woman.

"Think we'll make it to the bedroom?" She asked nibbling softly on Maura's ear.

"God I don't know." Maura groaned. "We should at least try though."

"What you don't want me to fuck you on the couch?" Jane asked. She knew that Maura wasn't the biggest fan of cursing but she'd found that when it came to bedroom talk the word fuck was perfectly acceptable. Before Maura could respond Jane pushed a clothed thigh between the blondes making sure to draw back hard and slow.

"I don't care Jane. Please just…" she blushed. "Just take me please"

Jane began pulling off her own clothes as she walked to the bedroom. Maura stared after the detective for a moment before following her quickly. She found Jane lying on the bed waiting for her. "Don't worry Maur, I promise to give you exactly what you want."

Maura crawled on top of the detective. She knew she was still drenched but Jane had given her just enough time to consider taking control. "Do you really now Detective."

Jane swallowed hard unsure how to deal with the sudden role reversal but extremely turned on regardless. "I do. Just tell me."

Maura licked Jane's bottom lip before kissing her. "Let me be in charge tonight."

"Alright." Jane conceded easily. "But tomorrow I get to be in charge again."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**Congrats Centon4Eva and jba42 you guessed both Tommy and Frankie's reactions the most correctly (which means I'm predictable) Many of you guessed one right but I did say both if you're wondering why you didn't get a shout out. Thank you for reads and reviews please keep them coming. Love and Hugs R. W. **


	15. Chapter 15

Maura's phone rang loudly only second before Jane's she clumsily reached for it. "Isles" she groaned a little rolling off of Jane. They'd only fallen asleep a few hours before. Maura shook the detective next to her but said nothing.

Jane growled at her phone but answered with a gruff "Rizzoli" at that point Maura tuned out and listened to the person on her own phone.

"_Hey doc, we got a body" _

Maura recognized Korsak's voice "Location?"

Korsak rattled off the location and hung up.

Jane frowned after hanging up. They both dressed quickly but quietly. Maura skipped her normally long morning routine so her hair was a little more wild than usual and she didn't look nearly as put together as usual when she and Jane arrived at the scene together. Jane on the other hand looked just as confident and focused as ever. Maura bit her bottom lip but released it before anyone else notice. _Now is not an appropriate time to be turned on by your girlfriend. _Maura reminded herself. _And anyway we stayed up all night taking care of this problem. I need to focus. _

"What have we got?" Jane asked Korsak attempting to cover a yawn. The sun was barely up. Maura couldn't help but notice that the normally husky timbre of Jane's voice seemed more intense than usual. _Probably because she's still tired, god she sounds sexy. _Maura was having trouble focusing despite knowing that she was following Korsak and Jane to where she knew a body was.

"Maura." Jane said bringing her back to reality.

"Oh. Sorry." She blushed and looked down at the body of what appeared to be a female teenager. "She's so young." Maura couldn't help but say. For Maura it had always been harder when they were young. Jane could hear the sadness in Maura's normally controlled tone.

"We'll catch the bastard that did this Maur. You just give us what you can." Jane put a comforting hand on her shoulder leaving it there longer than she usually did.

Maura looked up at Jane from her crouched position next to the body. "I know you will."

Korsak cleared his throat and looked at the two women curiously but he shrugged it off when neither said anything.

When they'd gathered as much information as they could from the crime scene they headed to the station.

Korsak watched curiously as Jane opened Maura's door for her before climbing into his own car and following her. He knew he'd seen the two women arrive together before but he also knew that he'd never seen Jane hold a door for anyone.

He was still thinking over everything when Jane approached him. "I'll save you the trouble of trying to find a tactful way of asking since I know that's not always your strong suit. Yes. We are together. Frost and my family already know. Ma and Frankie are cool with it Tommy will probably come around eventually. He's mostly mad Maura chose me over him. I don't need your approval or acceptance but I need to know that this doesn't change the fact that you've got my back."

"Of course it doesn't change that. I'm happy for you. I was wondering when you two would figure it out." He smiled and gave Jane a pat on the back like he'd done many times before. "You told Frost before me?"

"He figured it out on his own the first night of the Mallor case."Jane shrugged. "He's a good detective."

"He's good with it too right?"

"Yeah." Jane nodded. "But that's enough about me we have a homicide to solve."

Korsak agreed.

Maura was heading up to see Jane about lunch she was taking the when she heard the first whisper about her and Jane. _She must have told Korsak. _Maura thought knowing that telling Korsak anything was a good way to guarantee it would be common knowledge by lunch. She smiled thinking about Jane, until she heard more clearly what was being said about them

"I always knew that bitch was a dyke. And the M.E. is to pretty for her. I could show her a real good time." One of them laughed

"Rizzoli would rip your balls off if she heard you saying that shit." The other guy said.

Maura lingered behind them even though she could've easily passed them.

"I'd like to see her try. The day a woman bests me in a fight is the day I turn in my badge. Even a fuckin' dyke." He scoffed. "And after I knocked her down a peg or two I'd take the M.E. out and fuck her good and proper."

_No wonder Jane denied her sexuality for so long. I've never heard anyone talk so poorly about her before. These men are absolutely vulgar. _Maura had had enough of listening to the two men talk poorly about Jane. She was about to walk up and give her a piece of her mind when she felt an arm over her shoulder, "Frankie." She said softly. He looked just as angry as she felt. _He must've heard that too._

"Hey douche bags you owe someone here an apology." He growled at the two officers that were only a few steps in front of them. They spun around quickly at Frankie's voice. "Maura is a lady and you don't talk about a lady like that. And you sure as hell don't talk about MY sister like that."

They looked scared. Frankie glared at them hard. "I don't hear you apologizing."

"Sorry Dr. Isles." The one that had been relatively silent throughout the part of the exchange she'd heard said first.

"Yeah sorry." The other said though it wasn't very sincere.

"Now get your asses out of here, if I hear you talking shit again Jane will hear about it as well as your superiors."

Maura smiled at Frankie. "You know you didn't have to do that."

"I did too. Jane woulda kicked my ass if I just let them talk about you like that." He grinned. "And you're family. Family takes care of each other."

Maura felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh come on Maura don't cry."

"Sorry… I can't seem to help it. I've never had a brother before."

Frankie laughed and gave Maura a half hug. "Let's go find Jane. That is where you were headed right?"

Maura nodded. "Yeah that's where I was headed."

* * *

**Hello my lovely Readers. Thank you for waiting for this update. I'm sorry if it isn't actually worth it. Anyway I would first like to give a shout out to roethfan7 author of the story Springtime in Boston. you should all go read this fic if you haven't already. second I would like to ask you all something I'm thinking of writing a Calzona Rizzles cross over fic, Would any of you lovely people be interested in something like that? That's all for now. Leave a review. Love and Hugs R. W. **


	16. Chapter 16

Jane smiled when she saw her girlfriend walk in with her little brother. She was about to say hi when Frankie spoke up. "Look who I found on the stairs coming to see you."

"Is that so?" Jane looked Maura over with a smile but it quickly turned to a frown when she noticed a slight puffiness in Maura's eyes. "You were crying. Who the hell made you cry?" she stood looking outraged. "Did someone say something to you?"

"It's alright Jane, Frankie took care of it." Maura said waving off Jane's anger.

"But who made you cry? I won't let them get away with it."

"Actually it was Frankie."

Jane turned towards her brother looking like she might burst. "You made Maura cry?"

"It was good tears. I swear Jane." Frankie held up his hands. "We heard some beat cops talking bad about you and her and I just defended her is all."

"I've never had a brother or anyone to keep people from teasing me before."

Jane felt calmer instantly. "Thanks for looking out for her little bro."

"She's family." He shrugged. "Ma's making me lunch so I'm gonna go."

_Family. She's family, she's been family for a long time now, I'm glad they like her._ "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm great" She gave Jane a quick kiss on the cheek after checking to see if anyone was watching them. "But thank you for asking. I am surprised you could tell I was crying. It wasn't a particularly hard or long cry."

"You're eyes are a little more puffy and red than usual. They don't even look like that when you're super tired." Jane pointed out. "So have you got anything about the girl yet or were you coming for lunch?"

"Lunch. I haven't gotten tox screens back yet so there isn't much more I can tell you than I've already told you."

"That's alright. I wouldn't expect you to be anything but meticulous." Jane smirked.

Maura had been around Jane long enough to know she was being teased. "Let's just go get lunch."

"Lunch it is. You choose." Jane said following the medical examiner out. She reached out to take the smaller woman's hand but pulled back rather quickly. _I don't want to give people a reason to be cruel to her. No one would say anything to me. And knowing Maura she would try not to care but it would still hurt her._

"You know…" Maura started. "I don't care what people say about me." Maura said taking Jane's hand. "I want to hold your hand when you feel like holding hands. I don't want to let a few close minded people's words to keep us from showing that we're together, holding hands is perfectly acceptable."

"How do you know exactly what I'm thinking?" Jane asked staring at Maura.

Maura just shrugged.

Lunch was relaxing and pleasant for both women. They didn't talk about work or the case. They simply enjoyed each others company.

"So I'll go try and find out more about our Jane Doe. She's so young. I can't believe no one has noticed that she's missing." Maura said hitting the down button.

"Someone will notice soon." Jane said with conviction. "There isn't a mother in the world that wouldn't notice their daughter is missing."

Maura gave a half smile. "I'll see you later Jane."

_I hate it when it's a kid. She can't be much older than sixteen what kind of mother wouldn't notice her sixteen year old daughter was missing. If it were my kid I'd have called every single police station and hospital in the world by now. And Maura… Up until now she thought her mother had never tried to find her. The fact that no one is looking for this kid probably is hitting her hard. Tonight after we go home I'll put in a movie or something and cook for her and that'll probably make her feel a little better._

"How's the doc doing? She found out anything else?"

"She was raped, but her didn't leave anything behind. I suspect a boyfriend or a date but we have no idea who this girl is. She wasn't in her own neighborhood and everyone that we asked about her said they'd never seen her before."

"Well somebody has to know her. You can't go through your entire life totally anonymous."

"Check the local high schools." Jane said suddenly. "Maura says she was around sixteen years old so she was in school. Show her picture around at the high schools and see if anyone recognizes her. Take Frankie with you."

"Good thinking." Frost grinned at his partner. "I'll call you if I find anything."

"I'm gonna go tell Maura." Jane said with an easy smile.

Jane made her way down to the morgue. She saw Maura looking at the girl on her table. She'd seen Maura talk to the people on her table before so she wasn't to shocked by it. Maura brushed the girls hair back using her hand. _We've gotta find the bastard that did this to this girl._

"We're going to ask around the high schools. See if anyone knew her. Her picture will be on the news tomorrow if we don't get anything." Jane said softly. "We'll find this girls family. And we'll find the guy that did this."

Maura smiled at the detective gently. "It bothers you too doesn't it?" she asked quietly.

"We've had her for a day you said she was dead for two. That means she's been missing for three days. Three days. And no one has claimed her. Not to mention the fact that someone would rape and beat a girl to death." Jane frowned.

"She was probably middle class at least based on her clothes." Maura stated indicating the bag with all of the victim's belongings. " All her clothes were name brand and from higher end stores. Plus she had a 14k gold watch."

"Good to know." Jane grinned. "Hey, have you ever seen any Disney movies?" Jane asked looking at her girlfriend.

"No." Maura blushed a bit. "Why?"

"Well I was thinking. It's been kind of a long hard day. And I wanted to do something relaxing with you. But I also wanted to help you just get your mind off of things so I thought I might do something new with you."

"So what you're saying is we're going to watch a bunch of movies made for kids to get our minds off the case?"

"Pretty much." Jane shrugged. "What do you say? Disney movies at my place? I'll make spaghetti"

"It sounds nice."

Jane grinned. "You won't be disappointed everyone loves Disney movies."

_At least I really hope everyone loves Disney movies. It would suck if Maura turned out not to enjoy them. _

Jane sat at her desk waiting for word from frost about their Jane Doe. At Five Frost came in with a defeated look on his face. "We went to every school in the area where she was found and no one has ever seen her."

"You're joking." Jane frowned. "Get Cavanaugh to put her picture on the news. We've got to find someone who knows this girl or else we've got absolutely nothing."

"Maybe we should just call it a night tonight. We'll get her picture out there and then we'll figure out more in the morning."

Jane grumbled. "Fine." _Relax Jane, you'll figure out who she is. But for now you're going to take your girlfriend home, you're going to fix her a spaghetti dinner and you're going to watch Disney movies and cuddle. You will think about the case tomorrow._

Jane smiled a little at her plan and headed down to the morgue to get Maura.

"You ready to go?" Jane asked leaning against the door frame of the blonde's office.

Maura nodded.

"You didn't find out who she is yet did you?"

"Not yet but we will." Jane sighed. "But we aren't going to think about that. We're going to go home, enjoy some spaghetti and cartoon movies, and just relax." Jane paused as she was about to open the car door for Maura. "You can't tell anyone I own a bunch of Disney movies."

"Why not?"

"I'm a badass." Jane replied in a 'duh' tone.

Maura laughed. "Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

**I clearly have no idea how the police go about finding out the identity of a person. but please ignore my ignorance pretty pretty please. Anyway I'm not exactly sure why I chose Disney other than I doubt Maura watched Disney movies growing out. also I like the idea of badass Jane having a soft spot for Disney. uhhhmmmm Yeah... So thanks for reading. keep reviewing. I swear I'm going somewhere with this story. Love and Hugs. R.W.**


	17. Chapter 17

"We've had her for almost an entire week and no one has claimed to know her." Jane slammed her hands against the metal table. We have absolutely nothing to go on except that she dresses nice."

"Someone will claim her." Maura said softly trying to pacify the detective's rage.

Jane ran a hand through her messy hair with a frustrated groan. "This case is going coldd fast."

Just as Maura was about to say something more Frost walked in. "We've got someone claiming to know her."

Jane looked at him with a shocked expression. "Well send them down to Id her then."

Frost nodded. Maura busied herself getting the girl ready to be seen from outside the autopsy room.

A red head woman came down with frost. Jane was waiting outside the viewing area for them. "She was your daughter?" Jane asked trying to keep herself from sounding angry.

"Yes. Caroline Wright." The woman said with a sad expression. "Please… I need to be sure that it's my daughter."

Maura heard and lifted the blinds reveling the teenager. The woman next to Jane broke down in tears instantly. "Oh god, my baby girl. My sweet Caroline."

The sympathy Jane had been reluctant to give before was given freely trying to comfort the obviously grieving woman, but it didn't keep her from going about business. "Mrs. Wright, I know this is hard for you but we need to ask you some questions. Would you mind coming upstairs with us?"

She nodded following the detectives looking broken and lost. Maura followed them after a few minutes.

"Why did it take you so long to contact us?"

"I was out of the country for two weeks handling business. Caroline is capable of taking care of herself. Plus she had her tutor coming by each day to teach her."

"She was homeschooled?" Maura recognized the look in Jane's eyes. _She's going to want to talk to that tutor, if what Mrs. Wright says is true then Jane is looking at him as the primary suspect._

"Caroline was very smart, she didn't like school when she was younger. Children can be very cruel to people that are different. I took her out of school because of the bullying."

"But why hire a tutor why not teach her yourself?"

"As I've said Caroline was very smart. Any work I could've given her would not have been challenging enough for her. Not to mention the fact that my work keeps me busy. I hired Jeremy because he was the best and he seemed to click well with Caroline."

"Did you ever suspect there might've been more than a student teacher aspect to their relationship?"

"What? No. Jeremy was a fine man. He would…" Mrs. Wright paused. "He would've contacted you… he knew her. Oh god. Oh god you think he did that to my baby girl." She looked like she was going to be sick.

"We don't know anything yet. But if you could possibly give us his address and phone number we'd really like to get a hold of him."

"Of course." She nodded through the tears. Jane got up and left the room while Frost got the information from her.

"I guess that explains why no one know who she was. I want to find this Jeremy guy and talk to him. If he was supposed to be tutoring her all week then her would've noticed she was missing and he sure as hell would've seen her picture and contacted us by now." Jane frowned. "But he could've gotten anywhere by now."

"You will find him Jane." Maura assured her.

Jane sighed. "At least we have something to go on now."

Maura pulled Jane into a hug. _You're amazing. You can do this. You're the best detective I've ever met. _She tried to transfer all her emotions into her hug. "I love you." she said simply hoping that Jane knew exactly what she meant.

"I love you too." Jane smiled burying her face in Maura's hair. "We should get back to work. I've got a guy to track down."

Maura nodded and let Jane walk back to her desk. Frost was already on the computer finding the address. As soon as they found it they left.

Maura went down to the café to wait for Jane. _He's probably not even there. There is absolutely no reason to be nervous about her leaving to catch this guy. She'll be fine. She'll be fine. _

Angela set down a plate of food in front of Maura and gave her a smile. "I know that look." She sat down across from the blonde. "Jane will be fine."

Maura sighed. "I can't help but worry about her. I've always worried about her but now it's twice as bad and I need to handle it because her job is important to her."

"You understand her better than anyone else Maura, She knows your worry about her and maybe she'll be less reckless than usual."

Maura pushed the food around on her plate. "It's the waiting that's the hardest. Knowing she's out there chasing down "someone that has no problem killing someone especially a cop. I just wish I knew she would be alright."

"Jane will come back just fine. You'll see Maura."

"I hope so." _I hope she comes back to me without any new scars. _

Angela looked at Maura for a moment. She gave the woman's hand a squeeze and stood. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thank you Angela." Maura said softly. _She'll be fine._

Maura couldn't head home so she went up and sat at Jane's desk to wait for her there. _She's been gone an awfully long time. I hope she's okay. _Maura thought. She sighed and began looking through Jane's desk to pass the time. She was surprised when, in the first drawer she opened, she found a picture of them together the previous Christmas. _That's right, Angela and Jane both insisted that I come. Jane really wanted to take a picture with me to remember 'my first Christmas' I can't believe she kept it. I wonder what else she has in here. _She found a small box in the back that had ticket stubs, programs and various other little keepsakes from things they'd attended together. _Some of this stuff is from when we first became friends. She kept all this stuff. Why would she keep all this stuff? And why would she keep it in her desk at work?_

"You… ah weren't supposed to find that." Jane said softly coming up behind Maura. "Why'd you wait around? You could've gone home. I would've just caught a ride with Frost."

"I was worried about you." Maura admitted when she turned around to smile at the detective.

"He hadn't left yet. He was packing when we got there though. We caught him." Jane said looking at her feet. "Frost tackled him. He had a weapon. We found a lot of evidence in his house."

"Frost tackled him?" Maura asked. "You usually do that."

"I panicked. I ummm" Jane blushed. "I was actually kind of thinking about how mad you'd be if I got hurt. I mean I know you'd be upset if any of us got hurt but I thought you might be mad at me."

Maura laughed. "Don't let me stop you from doing your job Jane. Yes I worry about you but I don't want you to quit being a good detective because of me."

"I am always gonna be a good detective. But I don't always need to be the one to take stupid risks. I have a woman that loves me worrying about me and I don't want you have to worry more than necessary because I'm being reckless."

Maura smiled brightly. "I'm always going to worry you know. But it means so muc that you would think of me."

"I'm always thinking about you Maura. I can't actually promise I'm never going to do something reckless again or that I won't get hurt… but I can try for you because I don't want you to worry about me too much." Jane pulled Maura up out of her chair.

Maura nuzzled into the crook of Jane's neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Jane kissed the top of Maura's not caring if anyone saw. "The guys were gonna celebrate with a drink. Are you interested? Or do you just want to go home?"

"Home sounds nice, maybe we can pick up Jo and you can stay with me tonight?"

"Jo would like that. She likes Bass." Jane laughed. "And I have been neglecting her a bit lately."

"Well then it's settled."

Jane nodded and followed Maura out the door.

* * *

**Hey guys and gals remember when I said like way back in chapter 4 there would probably only be 2 or 4 chapters left. HAHAHAHAHA I can't believe I said that. Anyway Thanks for sticking with me. As always I appreciate all you who review. I love you all. hugs and love R. W.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Now that Jo is here I just need to bring Watson and I'd practically be moved in. I've got enough clothes here. Oh god, I can't move in with her. I'm not ready for that. We aren't ready for that. Are we? _

"You know you can tell me what's on your mind." Maura said snuggling further into Jane's chest. They were lying together in bed Maura was on top of Jane.

"How could you possibly know something is on my mind?"

"You were doing this on my back" Maura practically purred as she traced a nonsense pattern on Jane's shoulder, "But then you got a look and you stopped."

"Oh." Jane sighed. "I was thinking…"Jane frowned. "I was thinking that I'm practically living here."

"Oh." Maura echoed.

"I mean… I like being with you every night. It's really nice, and your place is more spacious than mine so it makes sense that I move in with you but… I don't know if I'm actually ready for that." Jane kissed Maura's forehead. "We've only been dating for like a month."

Maura thought about it. "Well then we won't move in together. You'll keep your apartment until we're ready for that step. You don't have to stay here every night if you don't want to."

"I like it a lot." Jane said softly. "I like waking up next to you and holding you when I fall asleep at night."

"I like that too." Maura admitted. "I also like that we eat breakfast together. And that we can just sit on the couch and watch television together. But do you want to know what I'd like right now?" Maura whispered into Jane's ear.

Jane couldn't help but shudder. "What?"

"Right now, I'd like to make love to my very sexy girlfriend." Maura kissed Jane's neck. "I mean she is already naked and underneath me."

"Mmm I think that can be arranged rather easily." Jane flipped them with a grin "But I get to be on top."

Jane kissed Maura slowly. "You know." She mumbled "I really love the way you taste." She worked her way down to Maura's breasts and captured a pert nipple with her mouth. Her right hand cupped her other breast and began kneading. Maura arched into the touch.

Jane grinned as she left Maura's chest and kissed her way down Maura's stomach. Maura groaned at the slow pace. "You're a tease."

"You love it."

Maura gave a pout but it didn't last long as Jane continued moving downward. Jane kissed the inside of the blonde's thigh glancing up at her lover. "You're getting awfully impatient Maura."

"Please Jane… I don't think I can wait much longer." Her face was flushed "Please."

"I love it when you beg." Jane chuckled. Maura was about to reply but the words were replaced with a loud moan as Jane drew her tongue over Maura's clit. Jane continued her slow pace for awhile allowing Maura's orgasm to build gradually.

"Jane" Maura sobbed out as the detective pushed two fingers into Maura's warmth.

_Maura. _The brunette looked up at the blonde. She had her head thrown back her pleasure was obvious and Jane couldn't help but smirk a little bit before concentrating on what she was doing.

_God she tastes good. I could do this every night and I don't think I'd ever get tired of the way she tastes. _She felt Maura begin to clench around her. _She's going to scream. _Jane wanted to grin again but she knew that even the slightest change at that point could either push the blonde over the edge or her orgasm would slip away completely.

Maura didn't disappoint. She bucked hard as Jane sent her freefalling over the edge of bliss.

Maura felt breathless and heavy as Jane made her way back up her body to give her a heated kiss.

"You know if you leave me like this every…" Maura yawned. "time, then I'm never going to be able to…" another yawn. "please you in return." Her eyelids felt heavy. "how am I so tired after one orgasm?"

"It's been a long day and it looked like a pretty intense orgasm to me. Don't worry about me tonight Maura we'll just wake up early tomorrow." Jane kissed Maura on the forehead then rolled them over so that Maura was once again lying on top of her, "I love you."

"I love you too." Maura mumbled falling into a gentle slumber. Jane followed shortly after.

"_I'm home." Jane called from the doorway. "Maura?" _

"_I'm in the kitchen." Maura replied. _

_Jane came in and kissed her wife and child. "How are my two favorite girls today?"_

"_Mommy." The little blonde girl cheered reaching out for the detective._

"_Hey baby girl." Jane took the girl out of her highchair and tickled her belly._

"_How was work?" Maura asked as she put the finishing touched on the salad she'd been making. _

"_It was okay, paperwork only which is boring." Jane smiled and spun a little with the girl in her arms. "No bad guys to catch today."_

_The little girl giggled when her mother nuzzled her nose against her cheek. "I was kind of glad. I mean it did mean I got to come home to you two on time. And I'm officially off call for the weekend. So it's just going to be us." _

"_perfect. We can all go to the park together tomorrow, then on Sunday we can go to the museum" Maura smiled then she leaned in to whisper in Jane's ear. "And at least once we'll let Angela babysit so we can have some us time."_

"_That does sound perfect."_

Jane woke up smiling but it didn't linger long. _What am I doing, dreaming about a family with her already? It's only been a month. Only a month, and I'm scared to make the move in official even. I can't be imagining a family already. _Jane sighed and looked at the woman lying next to her. _I can't have family. not like that. even if I wanted one. I wouldn't be a good cop if I was constantly worried about a child as well as Maura. I can't have a family. _

Maura woke up when Jane shifted their position . "You're awake. You should be asleep. It's too early." She mumbled curling back into Jane's side. "You woke me up. I was having a good dream."

"I was too before I woke up."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"You're right it's too early. Go back to sleep Maura." Jane smiled at her.

She watched Maura fall asleep but she couldn't get back to sleep. _Are we moving too fast? It's not like we just met or something. We've known each other for years. And it's not like these feelings haven't been here for awhile._

Jane sighed. As she struggled to clear her head and fall asleep again. It took almost an hour but she eventually her mind gave up and sleep came.

The next morning Jane was reluctant to wake up. It took a lot of coaxing from Maura before she opened her eyes.

"Are you alright Jane?" Maura asked kissing Jane's forehead. "You don't look ill."

Jane bolted upright out of bed. "Oh god tell me that again in a couple of minutes."

Jane covered her mouth and rushed for the bathroom. Maura was quick to follow she pulled Jane's hair out of the way.

"Maybe you shouldn't go in to work today. I'm sure frost can handle anything that might happen."

Jane groaned as her stomach lurched a second time. Maura rubbed soothing circles on Jane's back.

She was visibly more pale than she had been a few moments ago. Jane stood and grabbed her toothbrush. "I'm fine. It was probably the spring roll from last night."

"If you're sure." Maura looked at her doubtful. "I still think you should stay home today."

Jane was about to disagree again when a third round of bile rose in her throat. She nodded at Maura letting her know that she would stay home.

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers I'm sorry this update has taken so long. I've been busy this week. anyhow I decided it was time to seriously start digging into Jane's insecurities because they are an important thing to deal with. As always thank you for reading and please keep reviewing. Love and Hugs R. W. also I think I'm winding down towards the end of this particular story. **


	19. Chapter 19

Maura was worried about Jane. She contemplated calling in as well to stay with her sick girlfriend but Jane had insisted that she would be fine by herself for the day.

_I hope it doesn't take long for this to pass. She looked so miserable when I made her go back to bed this morning. _

"Hey doc, where's Jane?" Frost asked popping his head into the morgue.

"I'm afraid she has food poisoning. Probably from the Thai food we had last night."

Frost laughed. "Good to know. Where'd you eat I'll make sure not to go there."

Maura frowned. "We've never had problems with the food there before."

"Maybe it's not food poisoning then" Frost shrugged. "Maybe she has the flu. It's not all that uncommon in the spring."

"It could be the flu. The symptoms were quite sudden."

"Whatever it is tell her to get better soon. I can only deal with so much one on one time with Korsak." Frost laughed. "See you later Doc."

Maura nodded. _I hope she's drinking lots of water. She'll become dehydrated fairly quickly if she doesn't. Maybe I could ask Angela to check in on her. I could swing by during my lunch break to take care of her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. _

Maura was still frowning when her phone vibrated.

_**Going to the doctor don't worry though. Xoxo-J**_

**Do you want me to go with you?-M **

_**No, I'll be fine. You stay at work. I'll tell you about it when you get home tonight . I'll probably still be there at lunch time so don't come home for lunch. I love you.**_

**Okay. I love you too.**

_I hope she's okay. Why is she going to the doctor if she thinks it's food poisoning. Unless she doesn't think it's food poisoning. But if she doesn't think it's food poisoning what does she think it is._

Maura frowned as she walked up to the café. "Angela can I talk to you?"

"What's wrong sweetie. Did Janie do something to upset you?"

Maura smiled. "No nothing like that. It's just…" Maura frowned. "Well she threw up this morning so I made her stay home. We both assumed it's probably food poisoning but… she just sent me a text saying she's going to the doctor." Maura frowned. "Do you know why she would go to the doctor for a minor case of food poisoning?"

"Oh. No." Angela said then as she thought for a second her eyes widened. "Oh!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Maura asked staring at the wide eyed Rizzoli.

"I think this is something Jane should probably talk to you about herself. I don't want to jump to conclusions."

Maura couldn't help but sigh. "So you do have an idea of what she thinks might be wrong with her."

"I have an idea but I could very well be wrong." Angela couldn't keep the worry off of her face even as she told Maura not to worry. "Don't worry Maura, Jane will tell you what's wrong with her."

Even with Angela's reassurance Maura couldn't wait for the day to end. She didn't have any new bodies to autopsy so when the clock finally ticked away enough for her to leave with a clear conscious she did.

When she got there Jane was sitting on the couch staring down at her hands. She looked like she'd been crying. But otherwise she looked much better than she had when Maura had left that morning.

"I had this dream last night." Jane said softly as Maura sat down. "We were a real family, we had a beautiful daughter and we had each other and we made plans and we were good parents together."

Maura smiled at the image that ran through her head. _I've had that dream a dozen times now. I wonder if this is her first time having it. _Maura opened her mouth to speak but Jane cut her off before she started.

"It was a great dream Maura, but It was only a that. A Dream. Because I woke up and I remembered I don't have a normal job. We don't have normal jobs and I couldn't let some nanny raise our children and I couldn't ask you to quit to do it and I won't quit either because for me it's not just a job. This morning when I woke up and I was sick I was scared…" Jane frowned. "Terrified, actually because it's been six weeks since my last period which isn't scary by itself because I've been irregular since I started working homicide but I was throwing up… So I went to the doctor because I needed to know for sure …"

Maura felt angry at first. She knew that if Jane were pregnant that would mean it was _his _baby. But she realized that Jane wouldn't want it to be his baby. She knew that Jane was scared to be a parent. _Oh god. Please don't tell me you want to get rid of it. It could be our child. _She panicked and once again started to speak, "It's okay baby we'll get through this we could…"

"No… No Maura just listen. I'm not pregnant. We were right it's a bit of food poisoning." That's when Jane broke down in tears again.

Maura looked at her in confusion before she pulled Jane into her arms and let her cry. "It's okay." _I should be relieved too. We aren't ready for kids. _

"You don't…" Jane took a deep breath to try to get her emotions under control. "When I thought I was I was just scared… I was scared and angry because I don't want to have Dean's child…but then I wasn't I was sad. It was like losing something I never even had."

"What are you trying to say Jane?" Maura asked carefully. It wasn't often she had trouble following what anyone was saying but Jane's emotions seemed to be dictating what she was saying and Maura had never been very good at emotions.

"I want to have what I had in my dream." Jane said so softly Maura wasn't sure she heard the detective correctly. "I want to spend my life with you Maura, I want to have children with you. But I'm so scared."

Maura laughed a little and wiped at the tears she hadn't realized were falling. "It's okay to be scared."

"Good because I'm scared as hell right now. See after I got the news… that I wasn't pregnant I started thinking about all this stuff… And well…" Jane took both of Maura's hands in hers. "I already said everything you know. I want to spend my life with you. I want a family and I want this or wherever we choose to be together to be home for both of us. I went out after I went to the doctor and I know this isn't the most romantic way, and I know we haven't been dating long but I've loved you for a long time now. And this is not at all how I ever pictured it happening but… Maura Isles, will you marry me?" Jane asked. She pulled a white velvet box out of her pocket and opened it exposing a beautiful white gold engagement ring.

"Yes. Jane. Oh god of course I'll marry you." Maura swing her arms happily around Jane's neck and kissed her passionately.

Their celebration was interrupted rather abruptly when Jane jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Moments later Jane was once again sitting next to Maura on the couch. "I hope this passes soon. I don't think I have anything left in me and I can't properly enjoy our engagement if I have to run off every twenty minutes."

"So… does this mean you're going to move in with me?" Maura asked suddenly.

"Do you want me too?"

"I think it would be nice. But you don't have to. It is more traditional for two people to wait until after marriage to move in together."

Jane chuckled. "We've not been very traditional so far. I say we stick with that. It works for us."

"Then you'll move in this weekend?" Maura asked trying not to sound to hopeful.

"I'll move in this weekend" Jane confirmed.

"Great. Now if you don't mind I'm going to make dinner. I can fix you some soup if you aren't feeling up to something heavy."

"Soup sounds nice."

After dinner they decided to go to bed early since Jane was still feeling sick. Maura laid close to Jane reading a book. She looked at Jane with a shy smile then a bit of a frown as she set her book down on the nightstand. _She shared some of her insecurities with me. I should share mine with her._ "I'm afraid I'm going to wake up tomorrow and this will have all just been a dream."

"Why would you think this was all just a dream?"

"Because I've had so many recently exactly like this." She practically whispered. "It always ends the same though. You're not here when I wake up in the morning. Your side of the bed is cold and I'm holding a pillow pretending it's you."

"I suppose all I can tell you is that it seems pretty real to me." Jane said pulling Maura closer.

* * *

**So? How many of you thought she would be pregnant? It's okay I did too. but I liked this better to be honest. (sometimes I surprise myself.) See now here's my problem I don't know if I should end it in the next chapter or not. there are SO many place I could take this from here and I'm sort of favoring one sort of... but I just don't know. So my lovely readers Give me your opinions where do you think I should take it from here? Thank you for reading please keep reviewing Love and Hugs. R. W.**


	20. Chapter 20

Maura woke up to an empty cold bed but that didn't stop her from smiling. _She probably went to get us breakfast. She did mention maybe going to pick up doughnuts in the morning last night when we were falling asleep._

She'd just finished getting ready when she heard the door open. "Jane?" Maura called from her bedroom.

"Yeah." She heard Jane reply, her smile widened. But she contained her glee and walked to Jane who had just set down a box of doughnuts and two cups of coffee.

"Hey. You weren't in bed this morning. I missed you." Maura said standing on her tiptoes to kiss the detective gently. Jane kissed her back for a moment but pulled away rather quickly then blushed and stared at Maura.

"Are you alright Jane?" Maura asked.

"I… What… what just happened?" Jane asked looking at the ground. "You kissed me. Why did you kiss me all of the sudden?"

"What do you mean? We've been dating for awhile now. You proposed." Maura couldn't stop the sinking feeling in her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick." Maura said when she realized what was happening. "None of that…" Maura lurched. "None of that happened. And I just… Oh god. Oh god please don't be angry at me Jane. If I'd known it was all just a dream I would've never..." It hit Maura like a brick. She couldn't stop the tears from falling even if she had tried. _It was all a dream everything that happened in the last month was a dream. Oh god. I can't believe this is happening._

"Do I look upset?" Jane asked gently. Maura looked at Jane though she could hardly see she could tell from her tone that she wasn't upset so she shook her head. "I'm just confused. I've had feelings for you for a long time now." Jane admitted rather easily but she couldn't keep herself from turning a light shade of pink. "So tell me about this dream."

Maura took a deep calming breath."Well… I just got back to work and you were apologizing again for everything and I kissed you…"Maura smiled a little at the sweetness of it. She couldn't help but compare it to the kiss they'd just shared. "We were going to forget about it at first but both of us decided we didn't really want to. So we started dating. It was wonderful really even though our first date got interrupted by a homicide."Jane chuckled. "And we kept getting caught fooling around. Your mother caught us kissing and groping each other 'like a couple of horny teenagers' is a phrase she might have used while she was lecturing us." Maura laughed even though she still felt sad.

"Was she disappointed?" Jane asked. She sounded worried even though she knew it was Maura's dream version of her mother and not really her mother.

"Of course not. She was just disappointed we took so long to tell her. Tommy was angry. But I think he would've come around eventually. And you.. you proposed to me… and… and we went to bed together and you mentioned maybe having doughnuts in the morning." Maura blushed. "And I guess that's when I woke up."

"Sounds like a lovely dream."

"It was wonderful," Maura said softly. "But it was just a dream."

"Well why don't we go about making this dream real." Jane said softly staring at Maura with a gentle loving look. "After all you went through so much trouble dreaming up that reality. The least I can do is try and make this one better."

"What?"

"Look I already said I've had feelings for you for a long time. I might not be as good at expressing myself in real life as I am in your dreams. But I do know that I love you. That is real. And obviously if you're having dreams like that about me and you're kissing me you must feel something for me. So… we'll make it work."

"You're not teasing me are you?" Maura asked seriously.

"I'm not teasing you."

"So…we're going to go out on dates? And kiss and have sex." Maura asked not sure if she could really believe what she was hearing.

Jane turned a bright shade of red. "We can kiss. But let's see how the first few dates go before the sex."

"We can wait for as long as you want if you're serious about giving a relationship a chance." Maura laughed.

"Good. So no more tears right?"

"No more tears." Maura confirmed.

"Great. Now let's eat these doughnuts. And if you're feeling up to it we can go for a walk in the park. We have to get you walking more. I mean you aren't limping anymore which is nice. But you can't go back to work until you're fully healed." Jane smiled.

"Was the garden real Jane?" Maura asked softly. "What was real and what was a dream?"

"let me think. I left work early to come over here because you seemed lonely. So we ordered in for lunch and dinner and we watched movies together when you fell asleep, So I carried you to your room and I stayed in the guest room. The day before that you spent most of the day in your yard planting flowers and I brought you dinner that my Ma made. Any of that sound familiar?"

"Yes. So it was all real until the movies? I didn't tell you to stay in my room with me then?"

"No I think I would've remembered that detail if you had. You were out."

"And we didn't talk about me going back to work today?"

"Nope that conversation didn't happen, although I am very opposed to the idea if you were wondering. You're not fully healed yet maybe two more days."

Maura couldn't help but smile. "No wonder it seemed so real." Maura chuckled a bit. "I got you exactly right."

"Yeah well I hope I'm better than a dream in the long run." Jane said with a smirk.

"Jane you're a dream come true." Maura said softly.

* * *

**Okay so that's the end of this little Fic. Thank you SO much for reading and please don't be mad for making almost all of it a dream. That being said. I'm seriously considering writing a sequel called "When Dreams Come True." So if you would like that then let me know. Let me know what you thought of the it as a whole. I apologize again. I love you all. Love and Hugs R.W. Please Review. **


End file.
